DGrayMan, Réminiscences
by Felcie
Summary: Nouvel arrivé à la fac mais aussi à la Congrégation, le séduisant Allen Walker semble cacher bien des secrets que veulent découvrir Kanda et Lavi.
1. Chapter 1

DGrayMan, Réminiscences

Chapitre 1 -Premier Songe

Allen avala son aspirine d'une traite, souhaitant que l'effet soit immédiat. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était pris d'effroyables migraines. Il crut un instant qu'il était victime d'hallucinations lorsqu'un code civil tomba du ciel pour atterrir avec fracas devant son plateau. Puis, il vit un plateau se poser sur la table en face de lui puis l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Link, s'asseoir en soupirant. Allen, eut un petit sourire.

_ Ça y est? Tu le connais par cœur? demanda le jeune homme aux chevaux blanc argenté.

_ Oui, marmonna Link en jetant un regard méprisant vers son code civil. Le problème n'est pas là. Tu as vu Madarao?

_ Ouais, il a cours ce midi.

_ Tant mieux!

Allen faillit avaler son steak de travers.

_ Hein?

_ Il n'arrête pas de me harceler parce qu'il est en Science-Po-Droit et moi juste en Droit... ça lui passera mais, d'ici là, je l'évite.

_ Et, d'où vient le "tant mieux"? Ne me dis pas que ça te fait plaisir qu'il ait plus de travail que toi?

_ Bon, et toi, en Lettres, éluda Link. Comment ça se passe?

_ On en reparlera, promit Allen en dardant sur Link un regard suspicieux, sinon, ça se passe plutôt bien.

_ Tu t'es fait des amis?

_ En une semaine?

_ Bah, quoi? Moi je m'entends bien avec un type qui s'appelle Yuu Kanda depuis le premier jour.

_ Lui, il est pas d'ici... Japonais?

_ Ouais. Tiens, ben, le voilà. Eh! Kanda! Par ici!

_ Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille? C'est bizarre!

_ Allen, tu te moques de moi? Tu m'appelles bien par mon nom aussi!

_ Parce que Link ça le fait mieux que Howard.

_ Salut, lança une voix chaude et profonde, tu nous présentes?

Allen releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu nuit d'un grand et beau jeune homme aux chevaux noirs longs attachés en une queue de cheval. En entendant la voix du nouvel ami de Link, le cœur d'Allen rata un battement et se sentit rougir. Link observa un changement d'attitude chez son jeune ami mais ne fit rien remarquer.

_ Salut Kanda. Je te présente Al... Walker.

_ Hé! s'exclama Allen. Tu plaisantes? Tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça depuis longtemps!

_ C'est désagréable, hein?

Kanda posa son plateau et s'assit, un sourire furtif passant sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu en deux ans Link taquiner autant quelqu'un.

_ Mon nom, c'est Allen! Et toi?

_ Yuu, répondit l'intéressé instinctivement, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kanda.

_ Ah bon? Pourtant, moi, j'aime beaucoup Yuu!

_ Et c'est reparti... soupira Link en souriant.

Kanda ne préféra rien répondre, ne sachant quoi penser de ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme nommé Allen. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il aimait bien quelque chose en lui si franchement. Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, cela l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Maintenant, il appréhendait chaque mot sortant de la bouche d'Allen.

_ C'est rare que tu viennes à la cafet', Kanda, fit remarquer Link, sortant le kendoka de ses pensées, tu manges dehors d'habitude.

_ Le lapin dont je m'occupe vient manger ici ce-midi.

_ Un lapin?

_ Hééé! Tu parles pas de moi, quand même!

Tous se tournèrent vers un grand rouquin aux yeux verts pétillants de malice. Il avait une expression choquée.

_ Yuu, tu plaisantais, hein?

_ Non, Lavi, pas vraiment. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Tu es méchaaant! Tiens? C'est qui ce mignon jeune homme?

_ Ah, c'est vrai que tu connais déjà Link. C'est Allen Walker.

Ce-dernier avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Un mignon jeune homme? Lui? Et, si personne ne l'avait contredit, c'est que tous approuvaient. Soupirant, Allen retourna à ses frites. Même à la fac, il ne serait toujours pas un homme mais un mignon jeune homme. Sachant ce qu'il pensait, Link éclata de rire.

_ Ton physique n'est pas si désavantageux vu ton tableau de chasse, railla-t-il.

_ Enchanté, Lavi, ignora Allen.

Mais le rouquin n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose.

_Ton tableau de chasse? Vraiment?

_ Link exagère...

_ Attends, on va tenter de tenir une conversation normale à ce sujet. Tu sors encore avec ta voisine de classe de Terminale?

_ Lala? Non, on a rompu en début d'année, tu le sais très bien...

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai! fit semblant de se souvenir Link. Alors tu sors avec Lenalee.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Lavi. La sœur de notre infirmier? Et tu es encore vivant? ajouta-t-il en pinçant Allen pour vérifier.

_ Mais, aïe! Oui... Mais, comme j'ai rompu, j'ai tendance à éviter Komui...

_ Tu as donc rompu? reprit Link, se penchant vers Allen. Tu n'es sorti avec personne après?

_ Voyons voir... On a rompu en mai, donc... Ah, si, il y a eu Zhà Hua lors du voyage qu'on a fait en Chine avec mon "père". Mais j'ai rompu en juillet...

Kanda et Lavi regardèrent le jeune homme avec de grands yeux. Sous ses airs innocents, il avait tout l'air d'être un véritable Casanova! Allen décida de riposter. Se levant et prenant son plateau, il baissa un regard condescendant vers Link tout en affichant un grand sourire.

_ Dis-moi, la raison pour laquelle tu évites Madarao, ce n'est pas aussi parce que tu sors avec sa petite sœur?

Link devint rouge pivoine et Allen s'en alla en sifflotant. Décidément, si ni Kanda ni Lavi n'avait vu Link aussi expressif, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon comme Allen... Et ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point Allen était différent d'eux...

Arrivant dans un couloir vide, Allen se plaqua au mur et se laissa tomber. La migraine était revenue, accompagnée de ces étranges flashs. Il y vit Link, Kanda et Lavi, tout trois baignant dans leur sang. Lavi leva la main vers une ombre penchée au-dessus de lui et lui caressa la joue. Insensible, l'ombre à la peau grise le tua et se tourna vers un Allen en pleurs. L'ombre eut un sourire puis... Allen ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il avait senti un goût sucré dans sa bouche, un goût qu'il connaissait très bien. Le jeune homme se détacha des lèvres d'Allen et le regarda avec un sourire sadique. Il releva la mèche blanche du visage d'Allen qui cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile et l'embrassa (la cicatrice). Il redescendit sa bouche, frôla les lèvres d'Allen puis posa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme, y laissant un suçon. Allen poussa un petit gémissement qui attira l'attention de son "assaillant". Il plongea son regard doré, quoiqu'à peine visible sous la couche d'eye-liner, dans celui gris cendré de sa proie. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Allen puis lui murmura :

_ Le Comte veut te voir...

_ Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par là, David? protesta Allen en se laissant malgré tout embrasser, une nouvelle fois...


	2. Chapter 2

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 2 - La Congrégation de l'Ombre

Link jeta un coup d'œil à son père adoptif, n'osant pas le lui redemander. Il reporta son attention sur le ciel en pleurs dont les larmes ruisselaient sur la vitre, brouillant la magnifique vue que l'on avait en temps normal sur le fleuve. Link s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, prenant sur lui. En face de lui, derrière son bureau, Malcom C. Luberier lisait le rapport de son fils avec attention, prenant de temps à autre un macaron de sa confection. Une heure plus tard, il leva les yeux de sa lecture et referma la pochette du dossier, réveillant Link par la même occasion, qui commençait à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Link papillonna un instant des yeux, se demandant bien ce que son père allait dire. Sûrement qu'il avait fait un travail déplorable...

_ Comment se passent tes cours, Howard?

_ Pardon? s'étonna Link.

_ Je te demande comment se passent tes cours?

_ Très bien, père...

_ Yuu Kanda t'a donc suivi jusque là... Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé en Science-Po-Droit comme Madarao?

_ Vous venez d'énoncer la raison, père. Parce qu'il y a Madarao.

_ Je vois...

_ Père, pour ce qui est d'Al...

_ Dis-moi, as-tu parlé de la Congrégation à tes amis Yuu Kanda et Lavi? Si non, tu le devrais, coupa Luberier.

_ Entendu... Euh... Père? hésita le jeune homme.

_ Bon, oui, il peut venir ici. Fais-le entrer.

_ Vraiment? Je vous remercie! s'exclama Link en courant presque pour ouvrir la porte.

Derrière la porte, Allen était assis sur le sol, passant le temps en jouant avec ses cartes. Link fut un instant intrigué par ces cartes visiblement neuves. Il leva vers lui son regard inquiet. Link lui sourit.

_ Tu peux entrer!

Allen rangea précipitamment ses cartes dans sa poche et suivit Link à l'intérieur. Malcom C. Luberier braqua sur le meilleur de son fils un regard perçant et sondeur. Allen inspira profondément : Il détestait cet homme. Luberier ne le laissa pas parler.

_ Tu souhaites donc entrer dans l'Ordre? Sais-tu ce qu'impliquerait ton devoir d'Exorciste?

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Tu as déjà combattu des Akumas, je suppose.

_ Oh, oui... soupira Allen.

_ Être Exorciste signifie que tu ne tiendras tes ordres que de nous, plus de Cross Marian, est-ce clair? Peu importe le fait qu'il soit ton père.

_ Adoptif... murmura le jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

_ Alors, bienvenue. Tu peux aller voir Hevlaska. Ton père adoptif a du t'en parler.

_ Oui. Mais Komui m'en a mieux parlé.

_ Je m'en doute. Link, emmène-le.

_ Commandant, s'inclina-t-il en s'exécutant.

La soirée fut longue et, la pluie tombant dru sur la vile de Londres, Allen resta dormir chez Link. Ils regardèrent ensemble la pluie étreindre la ville, les deux encore habillés en uniforme, vestes ouvertes, chemises entrouvertes, les mains dans les poches, têtes tournées vers la fenêtre. Sans bouger la tête, Link brisa le silence.

_ Ces cartes... Elles sont nouvelles, non?

_ Hmm... C'est mon beau... Comment on dit déjà?

_ Je suppose que tu parles de Tyki si tu ne sais pas comment l'appeler...

_ Et oui... ça se dit beau tonton?

_ C'est horrible.

Allen pouffa. Le silence revint. Allen se tourna vers Link et brisa le silence à son tour.

_ Ton père me déteste, pas vrai?

Souriant, Link se tourna aussi vers son ami.

_ Et toi? Ton père me déteste, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, pas du tout! Enfin, quoique... C'est pas vraiment que... Je crois...

_ Je te renvoie la même réponse vague. Il est deux heures du mat', on devrait se coucher. Tu veux aller dans la chambre d'ami ou...?

En toute réponse, Allen se déshabilla et se coucha en caleçon dans le lit de Link. Soupirant d'un air amusé, Link fit de même. Jouant l'enfant, Allen se réfugia contre le torse de son ami. L'odeur épicée du beau blond lui tournait la tête, il mit ses bras autour de lui, s'agrippant à son dos. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément.

_ On fait comment pour Kanda et Lavi? finit-il par demander.

_ J'ai un plan... répondit Link d'une voix endormie.

_ OK...

Allen desserra peu à peu son étreinte, regardant la pluie tomber inlassablement. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, malgré sa fatigue. S'il dormait, il allait rêver à nouveau de ça... Voyant son manège, Link frotta les cheveux blancs de son cadet d'un geste fraternel, comme pour le rassurer, et ferma les yeux. Allen relâcha alors complètement son étreinte et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. À regrets, quoique, pas totalement. Le rêve fut le même mais nuancé d'une teinte d'espoir. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil radieux, soleil qui semblait illuminer la chevelure blonde de Link, assis à la même chaise où il était assis la veille. Il se tourna vers son ami en souriant. Allen lui rendit un sourire vague et atteignit la table au radar. L'odeur de la nourriture réveilla instantanément Allen. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Link lança le sujet qui l'intéressait.

_ Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de tes relations...

Allen releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner, le regard emplit d'incompréhension. Au fur et à mesure que Link lui expliquait son plan, les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillaient presque d'horreur. Au moment de partir à la fac, Allen posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et y resta quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Link.

_ Si on fait ça... Si la Congrégation l'apprend... Enfin, on sera tout simplement exécutés! s'affola Allen. Et ton père...

_ Est au courant et approuve, coupa Link, rassure-toi.

Allen se mordit la lèvre et, capitulant, ouvrit la porte. À la fac, il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de classe, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir regarder Kanda et Lavi en face. Malheureusement pour lui, il percuta un grand jeune homme roux à l'air malicieux et dont l'œil vert pétillait de malice (logique... -_-). Allen tiqua. Tiens, pourquoi Lavi avait-il un bandeau sur l'œil droit?

_ Tiens! Salut, Allen! Ça va?

_ Euh... Ouais... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil?

_ Ça? Oh, rien de grave...

_ Tu ne l'avais pas il y a deux jours quand on s'est rencontrés!

_ Tu es observateur! s'exclama Lavi en riant.

Aux oreilles d'Allen, le rire de Lavi sonnait faux. Il garda son impression pour lui et soupira.

_ Comme tu veux... Je finirais par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, promis Allen en braquant un regard gris orageux sur Lavi.

_ Ah! Mais, je...

Lavi ne put finir son semblant de phrase qu'Allen était déjà parti. Lavi rejoignit Link et Kanda dans la cour intérieure de la fac, une expression désolée sur le visage. Son expression alerta les deux autres.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Lavi? s'inquiéta Link.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Lavi? demanda plutôt Kanda d'un air inquisiteur.

Link regarda le kendoka d'un air surpris. Certes, Kanda connaissait Lavi depuis 5 ans, mais pourquoi toujours se dire que tout était de sa faute? Le questionné soupira et s'assit sur le banc entre les deux.

_ Je suis trop nul, résuma-t-il.

_ Ça, on le savait, railla Kanda.

_ Encore plus.

_ C'est possible? s'étonna Link.

_ Faut croire.

Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent assis dans le silence jusqu'au début des cours. Lavi se sépara donc des deux autres et erra dans les couloirs, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non à Allen ce midi. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte d'une salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant déferler dans le couloir un flot d'élèves en blouse blanche. Le flot disparu au détour du couloir puis trois personnes sortirent à leur tour de la salle : un jeune homme blond, les cheveux frisés attachés, des lunettes en cul de bouteille, assez petit, un air espiègle, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse ; une jeune femme plutôt grande, de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux noisettes bienveillants, sa blouse ouverte laissant voir ses longues et fines jambes (elle porte des vêtements, rassurez-vous...) ; et un professeur, grand ténébreux aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et des yeux bleu sombre. Lavi eut un grand sourire. Tiens! S'il allait parler de ses malheurs à ses amis! À peine l'eut-il pensé que Johnny, le garçon aux lunettes, s'aperçut de sa présence. Il le salua avec énergie et Lavi s'avança vers eux en souriant.

_ Salut Johnny, Lenalee. Bonjour monsieur Dark.

_ Bonjour Lavi, salua le professeur, tu n'es pas en cours?

_ Ben... j'avais pas la tête à ça...

_ Je vois, soupira Mr. Dark, bon, au revoir.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans le couloir, Lavi se tourna vers ses amis, s'apprêtant à parler mais Johnny annonça qu'il devait retrouver son ami Tap en ville et partit en courant. Lavi le regarda partir en soupirant, sous le regard scrutateur de Lenalee.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lavi? Et pourquoi tu as un bandeau?

_ Suis-moi, marmonna Lavi en entrant dans la salle de classe. Bon, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je combattais des machines de guerre appelées Akuma?

_ Oui, répondit Lenalee, désolée de ne pas être autorisée à lui parler de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et de lui dire que, elle aussi, elle combattait les Akumas. Et, donc?

_ Un Akuma m'a blessé à l'œil avant-hier soir. Pépé a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais c'est définitif.

_ Oh! Je suis tellement désolée!

_ C'est pas grave, ça... Le problème, c'est que je me suis fait un ami récemment, en tout cas, j'espère que cette personne deviendra mon ami, et je ne veux pas lui mentir... Seulement, pépé m'a interdit de parler des Akumas à quiconque... Alors, quand il m'a demandé ce qui m'était arrivé, je n'ai pas su quoi dire et je crois bien que je l'ai blessé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer ça.

_ C'est qui, ce nouvel ami?

_ Il s'appelle Allen. Allen Walker.

Lenalee eut un temps d'arrêt. Le nouvel ami de son meilleur ami n'était quand même pas son ex? Elle inspira à fond.

_ Cheveux blancs? Yeux gris? Cicatrice à l'œil gauche?

_ Oui, c'est lui! Tu le co... Ah! s'exclama Lavi. Mais bien sûr que tu le connais! Euh... Tu l'aimes bien?

_ Si on est sortis ensemble, je pense que oui.

Lavi se mit à rougir de honte : comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail? La réponse de Lenalee le laissa pensif, puis...

_ Tu l'aimes encore?

_ Non.

_ Alors tu pourrais me parler de lui?

_ Oui... accepta Lenalee, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire. Comme elle comprenait le dilemme de Lavi!

_ Il connaît Link depuis quand?

_ Depuis... 6 ans.

_ C'est tout, s'étonna Lavi, ils ont pourtant l'air si proches!

_ Allen et Link ont, disons, des situations familiales très similaires. Ça crée des liens.

_ Comment ça?

_ Ils sont tout les deux adoptés par des pères... pas très paternels.

_ Ah bon... murmura Lavi. Je ne savais pas... Je me demande si Kanda est au courant... Bref! Euh... Allen est comment? De caractère.

_ Il est adorable, loyal et compréhensif. Donc, je pense que tu trouveras facilement un moyen de lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

_ OK, et... pourquoi il est sorti avec autant de filles?

Lenalee pouffa. Elle n'était pas surprise du fait que Lavi pose cette question.

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas que physiquement intelligent.

_ Pourquoi vous avez rompu?

Lenalee resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Pas là-dessus, pas sur ce sujet. Lavi allait s'excuser lorsque le portable de Lenalee vibra. La jeune fille regarda le message, les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira.

_ Pardon, Lavi, je dois te laisser, mon frère a besoin de moi.

_ Bien sûr. À bientôt! Et merci!

Elle lui adressa un sourire discret et s'éclipsa. Lavi resta un moment dans la classe, pensant toujours à Allen. Pourquoi l'idée même qu'il soit blessé par sa faute le torturait autant? Le rouquin se secoua la tête pour sortir de sa tête toutes ces pensées inhabituelles. Tout s'arrangerait, comme toujours. Il sortit à son tour de la classe et regarda par la fenêtre du couloir. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Lenalee debout contre un arbre, parlant visiblement avec Allen, assis dans l'herbe devant elle. Il se leva soudainement et prit le visage de Lenalee entre ses mains. Lavi ne voulut pas en savoir plus et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sans savoir où il allait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il était devant la porte menant à la cour où étaient Allen et Lenalee peu de temps avant. Il regarda l'arbre sur lequel s'était posée Lenalee, l'arbre devant lequel Allen avait pris le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il aurait voulu que cet arbre disparaisse. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'énervait autant? Le fait que Lenalee lui ait menti? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais, tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de Lavi, c'était le regard doux et emplit de tendresse qu'Allen avait adressé à Lenalee. Et pas à lui.

Plus loin dans Londres, Allen et Lenalee couraient sur les toits. L'Akuma apparut alors. Un simple Akuma de niveau 2. Les deux purent l'éliminer sans problème. Allen regarda l'âme libérée s'envoler vers le ciel.

_ C'est ma première mission pour la Congrégation, fit remarquer Allen. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait été avec toi, Lena.

Lenalee rougit. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Elle approuva puis, relança le sujet qu'ils avaient abordé devant l'arbre. Allen, soupirant, affirma bien que c'était l'idée de Link et que la Congrégation avait donné son accord. Lenalee descendit du toit, suivie par Allen. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main, tout deux encore perturbés par le plan qu'ils devaient mettre à exécution. Lenalee serra plus fort la main d'Allen, qui ne chercha pas à se dégager. Appartenir à la Congrégation de l'Ombre signifiait de devoir parfois obéir à des ordres qu'on réprouvait et Allen commençait à le comprendre...


	3. Chapter 3

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 3 - La Congrégation de l'Ombre, bis repetita

C'est très surpris que Kanda, Lavi et Link virent Allen revenir à la fac en tenant la main de Lenalee. Kanda parce qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'ils avaient rompu, Lavi parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'afficheraient en public vu le mal que Lenalee avait mis à lui mentir, Link parce qu'on ne revenait pas d'une mission contre un simple Akuma de niveau 2 en se tenant la main comme si on avait VRAIMENT faillit mourir. Allen lâcha la main de Lenalee dès qu'il sentit les trois regards braqués sur lui. Il se dirigea vers eux, suivi par Lenalee, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et Lenalee les mains croisées devant elle.

_ Salut, dit-il comme si de rien n'était, vous connaissez Lenalee?

_ Je croyais la connaître, oui, maugréa Lavi, tu n'as rien à me dire?

_ Figure-toi que non.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Une énième dispute entre Lenalee et Lavi allait commencer. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et ouvrit son bentô, puisqu'il était midi. Intrigué par la boîte et son contenu peu commun, Allen s'approcha de Kanda, tandis que le rouquin et la jeune chinoise entamait effectivement leur dispute sous l'œil exaspéré de Link. Allen s'assit à côté de Kanda.

_ C'est quoi? demanda-t-il, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

_ Un bentô. C'est courant au Japon.

_ Ah? Au fait, bonjour, Yuu.

Kanda se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi, "bonjour, Yuu" répété en boucle dans son esprit. Étrangement, il aimait entendre son prénom quand c'était Allen qui le disait. Baissant les yeux vers son repas, Kanda prit un sushi entre ses baguettes mais, voyant qu'Allen semblait fasciné par sa nourriture, il s'arrêta à mi-parcours de sa bouche, proposant au jeune homme son sushi. Allen leva les yeux vers Kanda et fit non de la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Kanda détourna son regard et mit une partie du sushi dans sa bouche. L'autre partie finit celle d'Allen. En effet, par jeu, le jeune homme avait attendu le dernier moment pour s'approcher vivement du visage de Kanda et avait croqué dans la partie du sushi qui n'était pas encore dans la bouche du kendoka. Le cœur de ce-dernier se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres frôler celles d'Allen et faillit s'étouffer en avalant son bout de sushi. Il regarda précipitamment les trois autres mais aucun n'avait remarqué, trop concentrés sur la dispute ou le ciel, pour Link. Allen se rapprocha de Kanda.

_ Rassure-toi, lui murmura-t-il, on a absolument rien fait de répréhensible. Enfin, ajouta Allen en effleurant du doigt les lèvres de Kanda, pas complètement... C'est bon ton truc, sinon. C'est quoi?

_ Des... des sushis.

_ Ah, c'est donc ça! Tu les achètes où?

_ Nulle part, je les ai faits, répondit Kanda, reprenant de l'assurance, dis-moi... Tu sors avec Lenalee?

_ Non, on s'est juste rassurés mutuellement en se tenant la main.

_ Tu sais que c'est à cause de ça qu'ils se disputent?

_ Oui, mais, que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Lavi à l'air de vouloir se disputer avec Lenalee. Si j'interviens, ça sera pire...

_ OK... C'est quoi ton numéro de portable? J'ai oublié de te le demander avant-hier.

_ Passe-moi ton portable, je vais le noter. Je te passe le mien pour que tu fasses pareil.

Ils firent l'échange et enregistrèrent leurs numéros respectifs. Soupirant, Allen sortit une cigarette et se leva pour demander du feu à Link. Kanda en profita pour faire totalement le vide dans sa tête. À l'instant, en vérité, Allen l'avait embrassé, non? Il le draguait? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait franchement. Kanda se mit à rougir. On l'avait déjà dragué, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il... l'appréciait. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Allen. Celui-ci parlait avec Link mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés Kanda un seul instant. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes puis Allen détourna lentement les yeux et, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent pour un exposé de groupe, s'en alla vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun des quatre ne pouvait le voir, il mit le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres, rougissant comme jamais, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière avec l'autre main. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Kanda en face! Ils ne s'étaient qu'effleurés et, pourtant, Allen avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se décoiffant complètement, n'arrivant pas à stopper son rougissement, inspirant à fond. Le visage encore rouge, il entra dans une salle de classe. Wise était déjà là. C'était un camarade de classe et un ami de longue date, blond au regard malicieux et condescendant en même temps. C'est ce même regard qu'il braqua sur Allen.

_ T'es en avance. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda-t-il, buvant son coca à la paille.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Wise faillit recracher le coca qu'il avait dans la bouche et, enlevant ses jambes du bureau du professeur, avança à grands pas vers Allen. Là, il lui frotta violemment les tempes, provoquant un cri de surprise du jeune homme.

_ Pas de David, quand même!

Allen rougit. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de la relation spéciale qu'il entretenait avec David? Ah, oui, parce que Wise tirait les vers du nez de tout le monde.

_ Non, d'un ami de Link, Yuu Kanda.

Wise remarqua la douceur avec laquelle Allen avait prononcé "Yuu". Haussant les épaules, il retourna s'asseoir.

_Alors, tout va bien. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

_ J'aurais besoin que le clan Noah ma prête quelques Akumas.

_ Demande directement au Comte! Attends... C'est pour quoi faire?

_ L'idée est de Link. On a 2 exorcistes qu'on aimerait recruter à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et Link veut qu'on tombe en plein combat les uns sur les autres par pur hasard, histoire de dire : "Oh! Mais, vous connaissez les Akumas? Ça vous dirait d'entrer à la Congrégation?"...

_ Elle est au courant?

_ Lenalee? Non, pas totalement. On lui a juste dit que ça serait un hasard.

_ Elle vous a cru?

_ Je ne pense pas. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Seuls Link et son père savent... la véritable nature de mes relations avec vous...

_ Je vois... Bon, je vais te fournir ça pour ce soir.

_ Merci! Enfin, merci... Inutile d'aller en créer pour moi...

_ Promis! Qui sont ces exorcistes potentiels?

_ Lavi et... Yuu...

_ Ah boon?... railla Wise. Je crois qu'il faut que tu me parles de ce type en détails...

Tandis qu'Allen se faisait cuisiner par Wise, Link organisait un rendez-vous pour le soir même, après avoir reçu un message d'Allen. Leur plan se mettait en marche.

Le soir venu, Lavi et Kanda arrivèrent en même temps au point de rendez-vous. Ni Lenalee ni Allen ni Link n'étaient là. Lenalee arriva en courant, s'excusant pour son retard. Ils attendirent un quart d'heure quand deux ombres s'avancèrent lentement vers eux. Lavi appela Link et Allen mais aucune des deux ombres ne répondit. La même idée traversa les trois amis : c'étaient des Akumas. D'autres ombres apparurent et les encerclèrent mais aucun des trois n'osait faire quelque chose. Lenalee était surprise que l'attaque ait lieu si tôt, Lavi n'avait jamais dit à Kanda qu'il se battait contre ces créatures et le problème était le même pour Kanda. Une épée rectangulaire aux dimensions improbables marquée d'une croix noire tombant de nulle part sur un des Akumas mit fin à leur dilemme. Drapé dans une longue cape blanche, Allen apparut devant eux et prit son épée. Lenalee et lui n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard et ils se lancèrent tout deux à l'assaut des Akumas. Lenalee sauta en l'air avec grâce et activa son Innocence. Elle retomba avec fracas sur un Akuma. Lavi la regardait, interloqué. Elle lui avait menti aussi sur ça? Moins sentimental, Kanda activa à son tour son Innocence, son bracelet de perles rouges devenant un katana noir.

_ C'est parti, Mugen, murmura-t-il avant de lancer son attaque.

Jurant, Lavi sorti un petit maillet de sa poche et fit de même. En moins de vingt minutes, tous les Akumas étaient éliminés. L'Innocence de Lenalee redevint deux bracelets de cheville rouges. Kanda remarqua que, comme lui, son Innocence venait d'un bracelet rouge sang. En revanche, Lavi avait une arme annexe dans un petit maillet noir dont il pouvait visiblement faire varier le poids et la taille. Quant à Allen... L'épée sembla rentrer dans son bras et une croix rouge apparut sur sa main gauche. Kanda comprenait maintenant pourquoi le jeune homme ne portait toujours qu'une seule mitaine à cette main-là. Mitaine, d'ailleurs, qu'il remit tout en appelant Link. Ce-dernier sortit d'une ruelle sombre et vint calmement vers eux, regardant fixement Kanda et Lavi.

_ Vous êtes donc des compatibles.

_ C'est quoi ça? demanda Kanda tandis que Lavi répondait : Oui, visiblement, et, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kanda, ça veut dire que tu peux rentrer en résonance avec l'Innocence.

_ Alors, on peut leur dire maintenant, non? demanda Lenalee.

_ Nous dire quoi?

_ Lavi... Je combats les Akumas depuis au moins aussi longtemps que toi, répondit Lenalee. Je fais partie d'une organisation secrète appelée la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

_ Vous êtes plutôt doués, fit remarquer Allen, vous ne voudriez pas intégrer la Congrégation?

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait?

Allen regarda Kanda avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est rémunéré!...

_ Tout de suite, Allen... soupira Link. La Congrégation de l'Ombre existe par et pour les Exorcistes comme vous et a pour but de combattre les créatures du Comte Millénaire, et le Comte lui-même, bien sûr. En tant que compatibles, vous vous devez d'entrer dans la Congrégation.

_ Moi, je veux bien, puisque c'est rémunéré! On va où pour s'inscrire?

_ Par là, répondit Link en s'engageant dans une rue, suivi par un Lavi surexcité et une Lenalee pensive.

Allen se tourna vers Kanda.

_ Et toi? Tu fais quoi?

_ Si c'est mon devoir de rejoindre la Congrégation, je le ferais.

En outre, s'il rejoignait cette organisation, il pourrait se rapprocher d'Allen et en savoir plus sur lui. Allen comprit très bien les intentions du kendoka et s'avança à la suite de ses amis en souriant. Malheureusement, il le savait très bien, il devrait bientôt rendre des comptes à David, qui n'acceptait pas vraiment la concurrence...


	4. Chapter 4

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 4 - Colère (David)

_ Tu entretiens quel genre de relation avec ce Kanda? demanda David d'un ton faussement innocent.

Ce midi-là, Allen mangeait avec Wise et les jumeaux Jasdero et David, connus sous le surnom des Jasdavid. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait éviter cette question. Wise fit semblant de se concentrer sur son livre mais tendit discrètement l'oreille.

_ C'est un ami de Link qui est devenu mon ami, pourquoi?

_ Vous avez l'air proches...

_ Je suis proche avec tous mes amis.

_ Fi! s'exclama Jasdero. Ça c'est bien vrai!

Allen lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. David soupira.

_ C'est bon, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il.

Wise releva les yeux de son livre, sentant un autre arriver. Un jeune homme costaud de grande taille s'assit à côté d'Allen sans rien dire. Celui-ci sursauta.

_ Ah, Skin! Salut! Ca va?

_ Bonjour.

Le géant attrapa le bonbon que Wise lui lança.

_ Dis, demanda Wise, tu trouves pas que Jas devrait se couper les cheveux?

_ Hééééé! s'exclama l'intéressé. Lâche-moi avec ça!

_ C'est normal qu'on te prenne pour une fille. En plus, tu mets de l'eye-liner...

Allen ne participa pas au débat mais n'en pensait pas moins. Bien qu'ils fussent jumeaux, les Jasdavid étaient quand même différents. Jasdero, avec sa longue chevelure blonde ondulée, ressemblait parfois à une fille. Pas David, malgré sa longue mèche noire et son look androgyne. En revanche, leurs vêtements toujours déchirés confirmaient leur masculinité... Pour une fois, David non plus ne participa pas à la dispute, les yeux fixés sur Allen. Il fallait qu'ils discutent seul à seul. Sentant le regard de David sur lui, Allen feint de rire et s'engagea dans la dispute entre Jasdero et Wise. Skin ne fit aucun commentaire mais souriait de temps à autre.

Sur une table de la cafétéria, plus loin, Link, Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee regardaient Allen plaisanter avec ses amis. Lenalee se tourna vers Link.

_ C'est qui eux? Je les ai jamais vus!

_ Ce sont les amis d'Allen, je crois que ça se remarque.

_ Je les ai jamais vu ensemble, fit remarquer Kanda, tu connais par leurs noms, Lavi?

_ Bien sûr que si! se vanta le rouquin. Le blond c'est Wise, le blondinette c'est Jasdero et celui à côté avec la mèche c'est son frère David. Le grand baraqué s'appelle Skin. Par contre, j'en sais pas plus.

Un grand éclat de rire attira de nouveau leurs regards vers la table d'Allen. Celui-ci et David étaient carrément écroulés de rire sur la table, Jasdero était debout, un pied sur cette même table, triomphant et Wise avait l'air interloqué, le verre de Jasdero retourné sur la tête, les cheveux, le visage et le buste inondés. Toujours morts de rire, Allen et David s'en allèrent avec leurs plateaux. Dans les couloirs vides, les deux jeunes hommes marchaient côte à côte dans le silence. Soudain, David prit la main d'Allen et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe. Il le plaqua violemment contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer et l'embrassa de force. Allen mit ses mains contre le torse de David pour tenter de le repousser puis passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou. Le souffle commençant à lui manquer, il agrippa la chemise de David. Lorsque celui-ci mit fin au baiser, les deux haletaient et reprenaient fébrilement leur respiration. David posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen et lui prit la main, croisant leurs doigts.

_ Je te le redemande. Quel genre de relation tu as avec ce Kanda?

_ Encore aucune. Mais en quoi ça te regarde?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que j'appartiens. C'est pas comme si je te trompais. Je te rappelle que c'est toi l'amant, au départ.

_ Pour moi, c'est tout comme! s'exclama David en relevant la tête. Ce type, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, c'est ça?

_ Mais non... rassura Allen en détournant malgré lui le regard. Je... il faut que j'y aille. J'ai tutorat avec Wise.

Sur ce, il s'enfuit en courant de la salle, laissant derrière-lui un David hors de lui. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Ça non! Ce Kanda n'allait pas lui voler la place qu'il occupait dans le cœur d'Allen! Le jeune homme erra un moment dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur son frère, qui avait l'air inquiet. Jasdero lui dit immédiatement le fond de sa pensée.

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça! Laisse Allen partir, c'est le mieux pour lui mais aussi pour toi!

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Pitié, David! coupa Jasdero. On est jumeaux! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardes? Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu as pour lui, c'est carrément de la rage!

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je... je l'aime vraiment! Et je refuse que cet arriviste me le pique! À la sortie des cours, on lui fait comprendre sa place!

_ Comme tu veux, soupira Jasdero, abandonnant.

Le soir venu, lorsque Kanda se sépara de Link, il fut brusquement entraîné dans une ruelle sombre. En face de lui se tenaient Skin, Wise et les Jasdavid. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Skin lui asséna un violent coup dans le ventre qui le fit tomber à genou. Les quatre se mirent alors à le tabasser avec énergie. Kanda tenta de se défendre mais David le frappa derrière la nuque avec une barre de fer. Complètement sonné, Kanda utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour se protéger le visage. Une heure plus tard, Skin, Wise et Jasdero s'écartèrent et sortirent de la ruelle. David resta seul avec Kanda. Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre et baissa la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. La haine dans les yeux de David était presque palpable. Il attrapa d'une main raide les longs cheveux noirs de Kanda.

_ Écoute-moi bien. Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'Allen, si tu lui fais à nouveau sentir qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre vous, je te montrerais physiquement toute l'étendue de ma colère, c'est clair? Parfait! J'espère pour toi que tu vas crever ici!

David rejoignit ses amis et ils s'en allèrent, Wise adressant au kendoka un regard d'excuse. Kanda resta recroquevillé et baignant dans son sang, ne sentant pas la force de bouger. Il cracha du sang et eut soudainement, pour la première fois de sa vie, peur de mourir. S'il mourrait, il ne reverrait plus Allen, son sourire, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau... Laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 5 - Colère (Allen)

Lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux, ses blessures étaient toutes guéries et il faisait jour. Il se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche, dans des draps blancs. Mais ce n'est pas ce blanc-là qui attira son attention. C'était le blanc de la chevelure d'Allen, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, la tête penchant sur l'épaule, respirant doucement : il dormait. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un rouquin bouleversé.

_ Tu es enfin réveillé, Yuu! s'exclama-t-il, réveillant Allen.

_ Yuu! s'écria alors Allen en se jetant sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Si tu savais la frayeur qu'on a eu!

Kanda rougit tout en rendant discrètement son étreinte à Allen. Lavi s'assit sur le bord du lit et frotta la tête du kendoka.

_ T'as eu de la chance qu'Allen soit là!

_ Pourquoi? demanda Kanda à Allen qui s'écarta.

_ C'est lui qui t'a trouvé inconscient dans ton sang hier soir!

_ Heureusement pour toi que je passais par là, mentit aisément Allen. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

_ Je suis tombé sur des Akumas...

Pas complètement faux pensa Allen tandis que Lavi sermonnait son ami.

_ Tu aurais dû nous appeler!

_ J'ai été prit de court. Où tu vas, Lavi?

_ Appeler Lenalee et Link, ils sont partis en cours, depuis.

_ Pourquoi pas vous?

_ Ben, parce qu'on n'a pas cours, répondirent en chœur Allen et Lavi sur le ton de l'évidence puis Lavi quitta la pièce.

Alors, sans attendre l'approbation de Kanda, Allen l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Kanda ouvrit de grands yeux puis se laissa faire lorsqu'il comprit qu'aujourd'hui, Allen avait l'avantage sur lui. Celui-ci plaqua le kendoka contre le dossier du lit et se releva légèrement pour embrasser Kanda d'en haut. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement lorsqu'Allen ajouta sa langue à ce baiser. Pour un premier baiser, Kanda ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si intense. Allen détacha ses lèvres de celles de son nouvel amant puis l'embrassa à nouveau sur le cou, y laissant sa marque. Il pressa alors ses lèvres sur la tempe de Kanda et murmura :

_ C'est David, pas vrai, qui t'a fait ça?

Sentant le corps de Kanda se raidir contre lui, Allen sut qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Je vois...

Sans rien ajouter, Allen quitta la pièce, une idée précise en tête : montrer à David à quoi ressemblait vraiment la colère d'un amant. Il croisa Lavi à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_ Tu sais qui lui a fait ça?

_ Oui... murmura Allen. Je le connais.

_ OK. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, fit promettre Lavi.

_ Pas de problème.

Allen arriva à la fac, la tête remplie de promesses funestes. Pour se calmer un peu, il se réfugia en salle de musique et commença à jouer un air de sa composition au piano. C'était un air à la fois triste et colérique, correspondant tout à fait à son état d'esprit du moment. Comme il s'en doutait un peu, Wise entra dans la salle et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, pour Yuu, murmura Allen sans cesser de jouer.

_ De rien. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

_ Pourquoi? Tu as retenu tes coups plus que les autres?

Wise se mordit la lèvre. Alors, Allen savait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé...

_ Tu sais ce que dirait le Comte si on se mettait les uns contre les autres... Je n'avais pas le choix.

_ On a toujours le choix! Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir?

_ Dis toujours.

_ Va me chercher l'étudiant roumain, ordonna presque Allen à la grande surprise de Wise, qui s'exécuta malgré tout.

À midi, Allen trouva en face de lui Lavi, qui voulait finalement lui-même "dire bonjour", et un étudiant roumain dans la classe d'Allen à qui les Jasdavid avait fait des misères en début d'année. Il s'appelait Arystar Krory, était plutôt grand, un teint cadavérique, des cheveux noirs et une longue mèche blanche qui retombait sur son visage. C'était un garçon doux et timide mais qui devenait totalement différent si on touchait à certaines choses en particulier, comme sa copine, ses amis et ses fleurs. Il avait une revanche à prendre et Allen la lui offrait sur un plateau.

_ Bon, énonça Allen, ceux qui ont tabassé Kanda sont Wise, Skin et les Jasdavid.

_ Tes amis? s'étonna Lavi.

_ Oui... Wise est venu s'excuser et c'est même lui qui m'a prévenu pour me dire où était Kanda, alors...

_ On lui fiche la paix. Et les trois autres?

_ On peut écarter Skin, déclara Allen en pensant au sachet de bonbons qu'il venait de trouver dans son sac et qui ne pouvait venir que du grand baraqué. Donc, on va se faire les Jasdavid. David en particulier. Arystar, tu tiendras Jasdero à l'écart mais qu'il puisse nous voir lorsque Lavi tiendra David et que je lui ferais comprendre sa douleur.

Krory accepta d'un signe de tête timide et Lavi lança un "Ouais!" carnassier. Le temps de midi fini, Allen alla trouver les Jasdavid et annonça qu'il avait à leur parler. Inquiets, les jumeaux le suivirent jusqu'au dernier étage. Un étage vide composé de trois salles désaffectées dont un labo. C'est dans ce labo qu'Allen entraîna les Jasdavid. À peine arrivés, la porte se ferma brusquement derrière eux. Krory attrapa Jasdero et le plaqua sur le bureau carrelé surélevé du professeur et lui releva la tête afin qu'il puisse voir David être tenu fermement par Lavi. Allen ferma lentement le poing et asséna eu jeune homme un violent coup dans le ventre. Jasdero tenta de se débattre pour aller aider son frère mais Krory le tenait fermement. Allen assomma presque David de coups de poings puis prit un tuyau métallique dans les placards du labo. Avec, il frappa David plusieurs fois. Lavi le laissa tomber et David cracha un flot de sang lorsqu'il reçut le pied du rouquin dans le ventre. Jasdero pleurait de son impuissance et se sentait aussi faible que son frère. Krory le libéra et le blond efféminé se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lavi et Krory sortirent de la salle, mais, avant de les suivre, Allen se baissa vers David. L'androgyne vit sur le visage du jeune homme une expression froide et cruelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

_ Au cas où tu n'avais pas compris, susurra-t-il, c'est fini entre nous.

Et il sortit de la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui. Encore bouillonnant de rage, il se calma tout à fait lorsque Lavi lui frotta amicalement la tête en souriant. Allen lui rendit son sourire timidement.

_ Bon! déclara Lavi. Maintenant qu'on a tabassé quelqu'un ensemble, on est des meilleurs amis!

_ Si tu veux, accepta Allen en éclatant de rire.

_ Je ne sais pas si... hésita Krory avant de se faire entraîner par Lavi dans les couloirs de la fac.

Allen se sentait l'esprit léger, mais pour combien de temps?


	6. Chapter 6

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 6 - Punition

Allen tenait la main de Link. Celui-ci perdait peu à peu connaissance, Allen lui ordonna de se tenir éveillé mais Link ne semblait pas l'entendre. Et l'Ombre qui approchait un sourire dénué de joie sur le visage. Hésitant, Kanda s'interposa et L'attaqua. Peine perdue, l'Ombre balaya d'un geste Kanda. Lavi accourut pour les aider mais il fut stoppé net en voyant l'Ombre, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? marmonna-t-il.

_ Lavi! cria Allen. Va-t'en!

Trop tard. Lavi tomba. Les trois baignaient dans leur sang. Lavi leva la main vers l'Ombre.

_ Pou... pourquoi?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, l'Ombre le tua et se tourna vers Allen, en pleurs. Il ne pouvait rien à faire, rien! Sauf que...

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve... ce rêve était différent des précédents. Il y avait plus de choses, il était plus long et, surtout, il y avait un dialogue et Allen n'y était plus que simple spectateur. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui? C'était gênant d'en parler aux principaux concernés... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme dont la chemise entrouverte laissait deviner une puissante musculature, aux cheveux de feu, un cigare au bord des lèvres. Impartial, il ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, laissant entrer la forte lumière du soleil, aveuglant Allen. Soupirant, celui-ci enfila un T-shirt et leva les yeux vers son père adoptif, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Attends-toi à une punition, menaça Cross Marian.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? demanda Allen, blasé.

_ Oh, pas de moi. De la part du Comte.

Allen déglutit. Alors son père savait pour sa rupture brutale avec David...

_ Comment?...

_ Timcanpy.

Allen regarda son portable doré. Il avait oublié que c'était son père qui l'avait fait (et lui avait donné le nom de Timcanpy, et bien, parce que son portable doré était animé et que tout ce qui vit porte un nom). Timcanpy s'écarta d'Allen en vibrant. Allen haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, OK. Pourquoi devrais-je être puni? J'ai quitté le clan il y a un bout de temps maintenant. Je ne suis pas tenu de devoir obéir aux ordres du Comte comme Wise et Skin...

_ Tu le sais comme moi. Si tu t'en mets un de la famille à dos, tu te mets les treize de la famille à dos aussi. En outre, on parle de TA famille. Même si tu as quitté le clan, je te rappelle que tu restes lié à la famille.

_ Je trouverais un moyen de m'en sortir... Sinon... je...

_ Va droit au but, crétin de fils! maugréa Cross.

_ J'ai fait un autre rêve, papa.

Cross soupira sans répondre. C'était inévitable. À Allen de découvrir par lui-même la signification de ses rêves. Voyant que son père ne l'aiderait pas, Allen abandonna au moment même où son portable vibra. Timcanpy vint de lui-même à Allen et lui montra le message reçu. Sans réagir, Allen se leva et chercha un paquet dans son armoire. De ce paquet, il sortit une chemise blanche, un veston et un pantalon ainsi qu'une paire de mocassins noirs et un ruban rouge et noir. Cross regarda la tenue sans faire de commentaire. Lorsqu'il se fut changé, Allen enfila un long manteau noir et s'apprêta à sortir. Cross l'arrêta et mit le portable doré dans sa poche.

_ Reste sur tes gardes.

_ Pourquoi faire? Je vais juste me faire punir, non?

Cross haussa les épaules et laissa sortir son fils adoptif, voyant sur lui les effets néfastes de son éducation. Le jeune homme regarda le soleil. Il devait être presque 01:00 PM, l'heure à laquelle il avait rendez-vous. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin du point de rendez-vous. Il arriva à la place de la fontaine, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, pile à l'heure. Il était déjà là. Un homme de grande taille, les cheveux bruns mi-frisés mi-ondulés plutôt long, habillé comme Allen, des gants blancs tandis que ceux d'Allen étaient noirs, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, regardant le ciel une cigarette au bord des lèvres.

_ Tyki! appela Allen. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

_ Cinq minutes, répondit-il en se levant. On y va?

_ On n'attend pas Lulubelle?

_ Elle arrive, regarde.

Allen se tourna et vit une splendide blonde, taille mannequin, venir vers eux d'un pas gracieux et nonchalant.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous veut le Comte un dimanche? demanda-t-elle d'une voix semblable à sa démarche, réprimant un bâillement.

_ Cela fait un an jour pour jour que les quatorze sont tous là.

_ Ne m'intègre pas dedans, Tyki, maugréa Allen. Je suis de la famille, OK, mais pas du clan.

_ Pourquoi le Comte prendrait-il le temps de réfléchir à une punition pour toi, alors?

_ Parce qu'il s'ennuie et que qui aime bien châtie bien?

Tyki pouffa de rire et Lulubelle sourit : c'était plus que probable. Allen emprunta une cigarette à Tyki, vilaine habitude que s'étaient acharnés à lui passer Tyki et Cross et dont Allen n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser, et les trois prirent le chemin de la villa du Comte. Si les trois à part, avec leur style vestimentaire fin XIXème- début XXème, attiraient l'attention, ensemble, on les regardait carrément avec un air ébahi. Lulubelle semblait s'en moquer royalement mais Allen et Tyki, qui n'aimaient pas spécialement attirer l'attention, accélérèrent le pas pour arriver plus vite chez le Comte. Là-bas, leur hôte les attendaient, bras ouverts, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il les écrasa dans ses bras et les conduit à l'intérieur. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée débouchant immédiatement sur des escaliers de marbre menant à l'étage. Ils empruntèrent ces escaliers et suivirent le Comte dans le salon. À peine furent-ils entrés qu'une jeune fille sauta dans les bras d'Allen et l'embrassa. Rougissant, Allen l'écarta.

_ Enfin, Road, on n'est pas tout seuls!

Road le regarda avec un air espiègle. La jeune fille avait bien grandi depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et était devenue indéniablement très féminine, faisant à peu près la même taille qu'Allen. Pour une fois, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs mi-longs avec un serre-tête orné de roses en soie et portait une robe rouge courte serrée à la taille. Voyant qu'Allen la détaillait d'un air appréciateur, Road le prit par la main, arborant une expression boudeuse.

_ Mais tu m'as manqué...

_ Ça fait une semaine. Tu sais que ton père me foudroie du regard?

En effet, assis sur un fauteuil d'époque, le père de Road, Sheryl Kamelot, regardaient Allen fixement avec un air assassin. Tyki s'assit à côté de son frère, suivi par Lulubelle, et attira son attention, pour soulager le pauvre Allen. Road l'entraîna sur un fauteuil et s'assit sur le jeune homme. Allen regarda qui était présent. Road, Lulubell, Tyki, Sheryl, Skin - discret dans un coin - et le Comte. Six présents, sept avec Allen.

_ Il en manque encore sept, Prince, non? demanda Lulubelle qui avait observé comme Allen.

_ Ah! soupira le Comte. Tous ne viendront pas ma chère petite! En revanche je sais que doivent encore arriver Wise et les jumeaux!

_ Ah bon... murmura Allen, déçu de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer les 13.

Le Comte remarqua la déception d'Allen et la retourna contre lui.

_ Si tu faisais partie du clan, tu aurais plus de chance de les voir.

_ Sans façon. Je croyais que vous aviez compris que j'étais contre l'idée d'utiliser le désespoir et la peine des gens pour créer des Akumas et, plus généralement, contre l'idée d'anéantir l'humanité.

_ Tant pis, abandonna le Comte, mais tu finiras par revenir vers nous. Bref, allons dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner! Hors de question d'attendre 02:00 PM!

Tous commencèrent à sortir mais, alors qu'Allen atteignait la porte, le Comte lui "demanda" de rester et de fermer la porte. Allen craignait le pire.

_ J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait à David... C'est pour ça que tu es là.

_ Je sais. J'ai reçu le message de Tyki.

_ J'ai longtemps hésité sur la punition adéquate. J'ai finalement décidé de répondre aux questions que tu te poses.

_ Hein?

Allen ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était une punition... À moins que...

_ Ou, plutôt, disons que je vais répondre aux questions que tu te poserais si tu savais la signification de tes rêves.

Alors, le Comte expliqua à Allen ce qu'était vraiment le clan Noé, ses origines et ce dont ses membres étaient réellement capables... Au fur et à mesure, Allen se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres, l'air lui manquant pour respirer...

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres à table, Wise et les Jasdavid étaient là. Allen fit comme si de rien n'était et s'assit à côté de Road en souriant. En face de lui, Wise remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le soir, les deux amis quittèrent ensemble la villa du Comte. Ils marchèrent dans la nuit en silence jusqu'à ce que Wise s'arrête net. Ils étaient vers la même fontaine où Allen avait eu rendez-vous avec Tyki et Lulubelle.

_ Qu'est-ce que le Comte t'as dit? Tu es bizarre.

_ Il m'a dit... ce que je savais déjà plus ou moins et que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir.

Soupirant, Allen s'assit sur un banc et regarda le ciel. Wise passa ses bras autour du cou d'Allen et enfouit sa tête dans la tignasse de son ami.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec énergie, Lavi, Kanda et Link s'arrêtèrent soudainement en voyant les deux amis ainsi sur la place. Qu'est-ce qu'Allen faisait là? Habillé comme ça, en plus? Une jeune fille arriva d'un pas guilleret. Une jeune fille fine drapée dans une robe rouge courte. Link se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant Road. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les deux amis se détachèrent et Allen se releva. Ils semblèrent discuter un moment puis Wise s'en alla, laissant le couple seul. Avec un air espiègle, la jeune fille tira lentement Allen vers elle en le tenant par le col de la chemise et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il eut un petit rire et, la prenant par la taille, la colla presque à lui et l'embrassa franchement. Kanda n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il le trompait déjà? Lavi se tourna vers Link.

_ C'est qui elle? Je croyais qu'il sortait avec Lenalee à nouveau!

_ Oh, non... Elle, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Allen et Lenalee ont rompu, maugréa Link.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Kanda. Allen est amoureux de cette fille?

_ C'est beaucoup plus compliqué...

_ Compliqué comment? Elle le force à sortir avec lui, c'est ça? proposa Lavi.

_ Pff... Vous lui demanderez vous même, sérieux...

Link commença à s'en aller, vite rattrapé par les deux autres. Pour Kanda et Lavi, la décision était prise : le lendemain, ils allaient le harceler pour tout savoir sur sa vie de débauche!


	7. Chapter 7

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 7 - Deuxième Songe

Kanda releva tendrement une mèche blanche du visage endormi d'Allen. Il n'avait toujours pas demandé à son amant la nature de sa relation avec cette fille à la robe rouge qu'il l'avait vu embrasser un soir une semaine auparavant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'osait pas, pas vraiment, mais l'attitude d'Allen avait changée. Il était encore plus discret qu'avant, perpétuellement dans les nuages, de moins en moins connecté au monde qui l'entourait. Allen remua dans le lit et Kanda se sentit rougir. Le lit. Son lit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Le kendoka avait encore capitulé face à l'air innocent d'Allen. Tout était parti d'une remarque anodine. Kanda avait juste fait remarquer que le jeune homme semblait fatigué, ce à quoi Allen avait répondu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'un air espiègle, il avait ajouté qu'il dormirait bien mieux s'il dormait avec lui. Kanda l'avait regardé, figé et avait tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris. En vain. Allen l'avait regardé avec ce regard entre soumis et emplit de désir qui faisait automatiquement céder Kanda en murmurant un "s'il te plaît" d'une voix innocemment langoureuse. Ce samedi soir, donc, Allen était venu chez lui dans l'après-midi, faisant remarquer banalement que c'était une chance qu'il vivait seul comme s'il avait dit qu'il faisait beau temps. Le soir, alors qu'ils allaient dormir, ou plutôt alors que Kanda pensait qu'ils allaient dormir, Allen s'était mis sur le japonais, offrant comme excuse qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Sur quoi, il avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Kanda et l'avait embrassé dans le cou, effleurant en passant les lèvres du kendoka, déposant des baisers sur son torse, descendant lentement. Kanda ne savait plus comment réagir, entre son envie d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Allen et sa peur de passer à l'acte pour la première fois, avec un homme, de surcroît. Allen avait baissé délicatement le boxer du kendoka et celui-ci avait rougit furieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il était nu devant lui, devant quiconque depuis qu'il prenait ses bains seul! Par égard pour Kanda, Allen se révéla très doux et attentionné. Kanda se donna totalement au jeune homme, n'osant toutefois pas prendre le dessus, se laissant guider par Allen, bien plus expérimenté dans ce domaine que lui... Kanda écarta ces pensées qu'il trouvait gênantes et embrassa son cadet dans son sommeil avec délicatesse, n'osant pas le réveiller. Pourtant, Allen aurait bien voulu être réveillé...

Ce songe était bien pire que celui qu'il avait eu jusque là, du point de vue d'Allen. Il était même totalement différent et ne concernait que Kanda. Cette fois, Allen n'était pas là, simple spectateur totalement externe à la scène. Skin et Kanda se faisaient face. Ce-dernier avait dégainé Mugen et portait l'uniforme de la Congrégation. Les deux se dévisageaient. Kanda demanda alors :

_ Tu n'es pas un Akuma, pas vrai?

Skin sourit et lança son attaque. Tout devint noir puis, quand tout redevint normal aux yeux d'Allen, Kanda sévèrement blessé se tenait haletant au-dessus du cadavre de Skin. Il eut un sourire puis, crachant du sang, tomba à genoux. Il se tint le haut du torse, au niveau de son tatouage, comme envahit par une douleur insoutenable. Et le lieu où étaient les deux ennemis mais amis d'Allen s'écroula et tomba dans le néant, emportant Kanda à jamais. Allen sentit l'air lui manquer, il se tint la gorge, une expression de douleur peinte sur le visage. Et si tout était de sa faute? Skin était une personne adorable, même si taciturne, en temps normal, pourtant. Allen se reprit. Non, il se mentait. Le Comte le lui avait dit mais, malgré tout, le jeune homme ne voulait pas le concevoir. S'il considérait que le clan Noé était ainsi, c'était admettre que lui-même...

Kanda sursauta en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de celui qu'il aimait. Allen ouvrit les yeux lentement et son regard triste rencontra celui inquiet de Kanda. Il remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuya précipitamment les yeux, ses larmes continuant à couler.

_ Pardon, s'excusa Allen en émettant un faible rire, on dirait que ça ne veut pas s'arrêter...

Kanda prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force qu'il avait. Allen laissa alors couler ses larmes contre le torse du japonais.

_ Tu... tu es bizarre, en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Non, je ne peux pas tout te dire, infirma Allen, sa crise de larmes s'apaisant. Il y a pourtant tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, que je devrais te dire. Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas, je ne suis pas prêt... Pardon.

_ Comme la fille à la robe rouge avec qui tu étais dimanche?

_ Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu. J'ai surtout reconnu la tignasse rousse de Lavi...

_ Alors? redemanda Kanda. C'était qui?

_ C'est... La nièce d'un de mes amis.

_ Vous aviez l'air d'être plus que des connaissances...

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'étions que des connaissances.

Kanda s'écarta.

_ Écoute, Allen, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, dis-le franchement. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet.

_ Je ne veux pas te répondre.

_ Alors, bonne nuit, conclut Kanda en s'allongeant.

_ Hmm... Je vais rentrer chez moi, l'air de la nuit me fera du bien... Merci de m'avoir accueillit.

_ Je ne te comprends pas... Tu ne comptes pas dormir, je suppose.

_ Pas avant que j'y sois obligé, répondit Allen avec un sourire résigné. Désolé...

_ Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est moi, je devrais être capable de faire quelque chose pour toi.

_ T'inquiète, ça ira mieux lundi.

Allen se rhabilla et parti de chez Kanda, errant dans les rues de Londres. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Il sortit son portable doré et fit le tour de son répertoire. Hésitant, il finit par appeler un de ses contacts. Une voix endormie lui répondit.

_ Allen? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as un problème pour m'appeler en pleine nuit? Rien de grave, j'espère!

_ Tout va bien, Lavi, j'ai juste besoin de parler. Désolé...

_ Bah, pas de problème! Viens chez moi, grand-père n'est pas là!

Allen eut un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Merci, j'arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 8 - Vie conjugale

_ Répète-moi ça? s'exclama Lavi.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_Non, Lavi. Pas encore. T'avais qu'à écouter.

_ Mais-euh! C'est toi qui es venu chez moi en pleine nuit!

_ Déjà que c'est pas facile pour moi de t'en parler, alors tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire trois fois de suite!

_ Euh... Désolé...

_ C'est rien...

Lavi remit en ordre tout ce qu'Allen lui avait dit. Ces rêves à tendance prémonitoire l'intriguait mais, surtout, lui rappelait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Lenalee aussi avait eu ce genre de visions. Il en fit part à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

_ Ouais, je sais. En plus, ses visions se sont réalisées... Mais, depuis que son Innocence a évolué, elle n'a plus de visions. Avant, elle était de type équipement comme toi puis, à cause de certains événements, elle est devenue de type cristallin, comme Kanda. Et les visions ne sont plus revenues.

_ Attends que je me rappelle... Équipement, c'est quand la compatibilité se fait avec un objet contenant une Innocence. Mais cristallin... L'objet est carrément avec le sang d'un compatible?

_ Ouais. Moi je suis symbiotique, l'Innocence est dans mon bras gauche. Pourquoi on parle de ça?

_ Parce que les archives de la Congrégation sont incomplètes.

_ Tu as tout lu? En moins d'un mois? s'exclama Allen.

_ Pourquoi on parle de ça? Revenons à tes deux rêves. Dans le premier, Link, Kanda et... et moi on meurt sous tes yeux? C'est ça?

_ Oui... Mais c'est pas logique. Dans mon second rêve Kanda meurt mais vous n'êtes pas là.

_ Hmm... Je me disais que, peut-être, tes rêves évoluaient en fonction de ta vie de tous les jours. Genre, plus tu es proche de quelqu'un dans la vie réelle, et plus la vision que tu auras de lui sera... élaborée.

_ Génial... Mais rien ne dit que ça va se passer.

_ Tu as bien dit que celles de Lenalee s'étaient réalisées, non? D'ailleurs, comment tu sais qu'elles se sont réalisées? Je suppose qu'elle te les avait racontées mais...

_ Elle a eu deux visions, tu le sais. (Lavi hocha la tête) La première me concernait. Elle m'a vu mourir, l'Innocence de mon bras détruite.

_ Ca s'est passé?

_ Oui... Mais ne lui dit pas. La seconde, c'était la destruction de la Congrégation, de ses bâtiments. Je sais de source sûre que ça s'est passé aussi. Après, la Congrégation a du changer de bureaux... Tu sais tout, conclut Allen.

_ C'est qui la fille à la robe rouge de la semaine dernière?

_ Tu sais presque tout, reprit Allen.

Lavi fit la moue. Contrairement à Kanda, Lavi avait immédiatement questionné Allen dès le lendemain. Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

_ Alleeeez, Alleeeen... S'iiiil te plaîîîît...

_ Non.

_ Comme tu voudras, soupira Lavi en s'approchant sournoisement d'Allen.

Allen ne le vit pas venir plus près de lui sur le canapé et hurla presque de surprise lorsque Lavi le chatouilla. Allen, en pleine crise de rire, tenta d'écarter le rouquin mais celui-ci avait largement l'avantage. Le jeune homme supplia son aîné mais Lavi continua de plus belle. Voyant que tout cela ne servait à rien, Allen capitula.

_ Bon, OK! Arrête, je vais te répondre!

_ Ah! Quand même! lança Lavi, triomphant en lâchant Allen. Alors?

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir? C'est bon! J'ai compris... Cette fille s'appelle Road Kamelot.

_ Comme le ministre des affaires étrangères?

_ C'est sa fille.

_ Wouah, s'extasia Lavi, tu as des relations intéressantes. Et?

_ Et, c'est ma...

_ Ta quoi? Ta copine?

_ Plus...

_ Ta fiancée?

_ Encore plus...

_ Ta femme? s'écria Lavi.

_ Oui...

_ T'es marié? T'es marié!

_ Il se trouve que... oui.

Lavi resta figé la bouche grande ouverte.

_ De... Depuis quand? balbutia-t-il.

_ Quatre ans.

_ Non!

_ Ben, si. T'es gentil, tu gardes ça pour toi.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Ce Casanova des temps modernes était marié? Incroyable!

_ Tu l'aimes?

_ Bof.

_ Comment ça, bof?

_ C'est un mariage arrangé, Lavi.

_ C'est pour ça que tu la trompes régulièrement?

_ Non, ça, je le tiens de mon père.

_ Faudrait que je le rencontre...

_ Non, oublie.

_ Dommage... Dis-moi, tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, tu l'as déjà dit à quelqu'un?

_ J'avais déjà parlé de mes rêves à mon père. Mais tu es la première personne à qui je les raconte en détails. Quant à ma relation avec Road... Lenalee et Link l'ont découvert par hasard donc, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle de plein gré.

_ Même pas à Kanda?

Allen confirma en rougissant. Comment il savait pour Kanda et lui?

_ Avoue que c'est parce que je suis ton meilleur ami!

_ Si tu veux... marmonna Allen, gêné.

Lavi était aux anges. Enfin! Il l'avait sa place privilégiée auprès d'Allen!


	9. Chapter 9

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 9 - Rupture

Trois mois après, Allen décida de dire la vérité à Kanda. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il réunit Link, Lavi, Wise et Krory pour leur demander leur avis. Ils se rejoignirent un samedi après-midi chez le jeune homme, réfléchissant à la question.

_ Alors? demanda Allen, s'attendant à 4 avis opposés. Je lui dis comment?

_ Ben, tu vas le voir et tu lui dis.

_ Toi et la finesse, tu repasseras, Lavi, railla Wise. Le mieux, ce serait de faire en sorte qu'il l'apprenne par hasard...

_ Bof, c'est stupide... marmonna Link. C'est bien à toi de le lui dire. Mais amène le sujet habilement.

_ Comment tu veux amener "je suis marié" habilement?

_ Si tu avais un cerveau, Wise, tu le saurais.

_ Euh... Les gars, vous êtes là pour me conseiller, pas pour vous taper dessus. Tu as une idée, Krory?

Le grand jeune homme leva les yeux vers Allen, un air perdu sur le visage.

_ Ben, pas vraiment. Je suis encore en train de me faire à l'idée que tu es marié...

Tous regardèrent le marié avec une expression amusée. Ce Casanova... C'est incroyable de se dire qu'il avait été fidèle à Kanda pendant ces trois derniers mois. Allen vit tout de suite à quoi ses meilleurs amis pensaient et s'indigna:

_ Je peux être fidèle! La preuve! Je ne trompe pas Kanda!

_ Je te rappelle que c'est bien parce que tu sors avec Kanda que tu es infidèle, railla Lavi.

_ Là n'est pas la question. Aidez-moi!

_ Je serais plutôt pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos. T'as quoi?

_ Wise!

Mais Lavi commença à fouiller dans l'étagère de la chambre d'Allen et sortit un Zelda. Wise alluma la TV, désespérant Allen. Ils avaient complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient là... Allen ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon, s'asseyant à même le sol. Lavi et Wise forcèrent Link à jouer avec eux, préparant discrètement leur mauvaise blague (Question! Comment s'appelle le héros de Zelda?), tandis que Krory rejoignait Allen. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma avec son ami. Au bout d'un moment, Allen lui demanda :

_ Alors? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

_ Tu dois le lui dire, mais... Peu importe comment tu le lui diras, il le prendra mal.

_ Tu crois? Il sait déjà que la relation que j'ai avec Road dépasse l'amitié.

_ Mais, là, ça va changer beaucoup de choses pour lui. Il le verra comme s'il était la deuxième personne dans ton cœur. Il y a certains mensonges qui blessent plus profondément qu'on ne le croit...

_ Ma situation t'en rappelle une autre?

_ Pas exactement... Mais, un peu, oui... La mienne, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_ Ah, bon? s'étonna Allen.

Krory eut un petit rire triste.

_ Tu sais, je suis sorti avec une fille avant Miranda. Elle s'appelait Eliade. Elle m'aimait sincèrement mais, au final, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a choisi.

_ Elle t'a trompé?

_ Non. Eliade était un Akuma... C'est de suivre les ordres du Comte, à la fin, qu'elle a choisi... Préférant se mentir à elle-même après m'avoir menti...

Allen le regarda abasourdi. Il savait depuis deux mois maintenant que Krory aussi était un compatible et, il avait intégré la Congrégation avec sa copine également compatible. Mais, il ne savait pas en revanche comment Krory avait appris l'existence des Akumas.

_ Elle n'a pas su résister à ses pulsions meurtrières et m'a montré son vrai visage, poursuivit Krory. J'ai du la tuer. C'était mon premier Akuma. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que quand Kanda le saura, certes il ne t'attaquera pas comme un Akuma, mais il risquerait... de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin...

_ Rompre, quoi…

_ Oui, même s'il t'aime... Justement parce qu'il t'aime. Le mensonge que tu lui cache est trop gros. Alors, il se demandera si tu ne fais pas semblant de l'aimer. C'est ce que je me suis demandé quant à Eliade, en tout cas...

Allen soupira. Krory avait raison, malheureusement.

_ Ce sera peut-être mieux...

_ Mieux? reprit Krory. Rompre?

_ Oui... Peut-être.

Le jeune homme pensait surtout à ses songes. Il en avait eu d'autres, depuis. De pire en pire. Le dernier en date voyait Krory se faire tuer par les Jasdavid. Rien de très réjouissant. Or, si la théorie de Lavi était exacte, s'il s'éloignait de Kanda et des autres en général, peut-être que ses visions cesseraient et ne se réaliseraient pas. Peut-être. Le lundi d'après, Allen emmena Kanda sur le toit, résolu à protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter, annonça-t-il, non sans avoir embrassé Kanda au préalable.

_ Arrêter? Arrêter quoi?

_ Nous. Nous deux. C'est fini.

_ Pourquoi? s'exclama Kanda. Explique-toi, au moins!

_ Bien sûr. Il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens et à qui je suis lié... La fille que tu m'as vu embrasser s'appelle Road Kamelot, c'est ma femme. Je suis marié.

Kanda le regarda plus que surpris. Allen regretta ses prochaines paroles avant même qu'elles ne sortent.

_ Je me suis bien amusé mais il est temps de mettre fin à notre relation.

Hors de lui, Kanda gifla Allen, qui vacilla un instant, la main sur la joue.

_ Je n'ai jamais considéré notre relation comme un "amusement"! Et toi non plus, je le sais! Ne donne pas de fausses excuses pour rompre avec moi!

_ C'est pourtant bel et bien fini! Tu n'étais qu'un amant, rien de plus!

_ Je vois, murmura Kanda, bouillonnant de rage. Et, si tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, c'est parce que tu es marié et que tu l'aimes, elle? Parce que, moi, je t'aime...

_ Oh, ça, je le sais. Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Kanda lui asséna un violent coup de poing, avant de lancer :

_ Tu es fidèle à ta réputation. Au revoir!

Lorsque la porte claqua, Allen se laissa tomber sur le sol, en pleurs, priant pour que, grâce à ça, Kanda ne risquerait plus rien.

Lavi vit revenir Kanda, bouleversé et en colère, et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il chercha Allen tout l'après-midi et ne le trouva que vers 08:00 PM, dans les escaliers menant au toit. Le jeune homme regarda avec surprise le rouquin s'écrouler essoufflé sur les marches.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Lavi? demanda Allen inquiet en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Lavi plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui gris orage d'Allen, le faisant frémir.

_ Je t'ai cherché partout... C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va. Tu as pleuré, non? ajouta-t-il en caressant les yeux rougit d'Allen.

_ Je... J'ai rompu avec Kanda. Et je lui ai dit pour Road.

Lavi prit brusquement Allen dans ses bras.

_ À cause de tes rêves, pas vrai? murmura-t-il. Espèce d'idiot, tu n'es pas obligé de te faire souffrir pour protéger les autres! Moi, personnellement, ça me rend triste de te savoir triste.

Touché, Allen se réfugia contre le torse de Lavi, rougissant.

_ Merci, Lavi. Je suis heureux que tu sois devenu mon ami.

_ Ton ami, oui... Enfin, bon, faut quand même que je rentre chez moi.

Allen pouffa et s'écarta avec regrets.

_ Je peux t'appeler ce soir? supplia presque Allen.

_ Bah, viens chez moi, tant qu'à faire, marmonna Lavi.

Allen le remercia avec un sourire éblouissant qui fit rougir le rouquin. Il ressentait à nouveau le genre de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti au début de leur rencontre. Lavi chassa ses pensées étranges et plaisanta avec son cadet, sûr d'une chose : il pourrait tout faire pour le voir sourire...


	10. Chapter 10

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 10 - Meurtre

Avec l'aide de Lavi, Allen se remit rapidement de sa rupture avec Kanda et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Link, Lenalee et Kanda savaient qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais, à ce point? Ce midi-là, ils étaient tous les cinq à la cafétéria et les deux se comportaient comme des gamins, Lavi lançant des "ouvre la bouche" et Allen, pouffant, obtempérait. Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, écœuré. Allen l'avait visiblement oublié bien vite et s'amusait plus que jamais. C'est en tout cas ce que lui, Link et Lenalee pensaient. Ils changèrent vite d'avis en voyant le regard sombre qu'il afficha en sentant la main de David sur son épaule.

_ Tu peux venir deux secondes?

Allen ferma les yeux, soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Il y a que ton père est là.

Allen se leva précipitamment, attrapant David par les épaules.

_ Tu es sûr? Ici?

_ Il est allé voir le Directeur. Je me disais bien qu'il ne t'avait pas prévenu. Tu sais pourquoi?

_ Oui, marmonna Allen en prenant son sac. Demande à Wise de dire aux profs que je ne serais pas là cet aprèm. J'ai un truc à faire, visiblement.

_ Je t'accompagne, annonça Lavi d'un ton catégorique.

Allen le regarda se lever et hésita à protester. En vain, Lavi avait pris sa décision. Ils abandonnèrent les trois autres dans l'incompréhension et marchèrent d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour aller dans le bureau du directeur tandis que David partait à la recherche de Wise. Allen entra sans frapper. Son père, Cross, faisait face au Directeur.

_ Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ J'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tu as emmené Bookman Jr.?

_ Qui?

_ Il parle de moi, marmonna Lavi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Lavi... commença Allen. Promets-moi de garder le secret sur ce qui va peut-être se dire ici. Tu sais que notre adversaire est le Comte Millénaire?

_ Oui, mais... Le Directeur est au courant?

_ Bien sûr qu'il est au courant! siffla Cross. Ce type est le Comte Millénaire!

Lavi regarda le Directeur, Cross puis Allen, qui détourna le regard. Depuis quand le savait-il? Il avait eu raison de suivre Allen... Il reporta son attention sur le Directeur. Il lui était dur d'imaginer que cet homme grassouillet et sympathique était le Comte Millénaire. Pourtant...

_ Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi Allen connais ma véritable identité, n'est-ce pas?

_ Comte! intervint Allen. Si vous et mon père m'expliquiez plutôt pourquoi vous vous êtes rencontrés?

_ Entendu. Je laisse le soin à ton père de te répondre.

_ Allen... soupira Cross. Tu crois que tu es du clan Noé parce que Mana Walker, le frère d'un membre des Noé, t'a adopté autrefois, pas vrai?

_ J'y crois plus vraiment... Plus depuis que Mana est mort, et que, grâce au Comte, j'ai récupéré cette cicatrice. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi on me considère encore comme un membre du clan Noé. Surtout depuis que le Comte m'a expliqué que ses membres avaient certaines facultés que je n'ai vraisemblablement pas...

_ Le clan Noé? répéta Lavi. Ne sont-ils pas les alliés du Comte depuis le tout début? Les descendants de Noé?

Allen le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Comment Lavi le savait-il alors que même lui, membre du clan, ne l'avait appris que récemment?

_ Tout à fait, Bookman Jr. Et ces descendants se réincarnent à l'époque à laquelle je suis. Ils sont douze, treize, avec le 14th.

_ Mais, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, Allen, reprit Cross. Tu es la réincarnation du 14th. Et les visions que tu as...

_ Sont des réminiscences du 14th, compris Allen. Mais ça, je... je m'en doutais un peu. Mais, que cherche à faire le 14th en... actualisant ces visions pour qu'elles me correspondent?

_ C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Tes visions ne sont qu'un avertissement de la part du 14th. Il s'éveillera visiblement quand quelqu'un dont tu es proche mourra. Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être bientôt...

Allen regarda son père avec un regard vide. Lavi, lui, n'avait pas pris les choses aussi "bien" que le jeune homme. Si Allen était la réincarnation du 14th, cela ne voulait-il pas aussi dire qu'il était son ennemi? En plus, il semblait s'entendre très bien avec le Comte Millénaire... Quelque chose le chiffonnait.

_ Cross... Vous êtes qui, au juste?

_ Le second père adoptif d'Allen, ça se remarque, non?

_ C'est un Exorciste, répondit Allen. Enfin, c'était un Exorciste. Un Maréchal, pour être plus précis.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Lavi. Vous êtes si fort que ça? _(nb: Maréchal, c'est le plus haut grade pour un Exorciste)_

_ Oui, mais je ne fais plus partie de la Congrégation...

Allen soupira et s'assit. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait allait quand même mourir... Comme si c'était aussi simple. Son père lui cachait sûrement quelque chose... Lavi aurait bien voulu trouver les mots pour le réconforter mais il ne les avait même pas pour lui même. Lavi s'assit à son tour et tint la main d'Allen serrée dans la sienne. Cross et le Directeur/Comte reprirent leur discussion. Une heure plus tard, Allen se trouvait chez Lavi.

_ Bon, c'est quoi un Bookman?

_ Un Bookman, c'est un archiviste. Nous allons toujours dans les lieux où l'Histoire semble être à son tournant et nous mettons par écrit certains aspects cachés de l'histoire.

_ Comme la zone 51?

_ Par exemple, sourit Lavi à l'hypothèse d'Allen. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'en sais plus que d'autres sur les Akumas, la Congrégation ou les Noé.

_ Hmm... Effectivement, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

_ Dis... Tu connais certains Noé à part... à part toi et le Comte?

_ Oui, toi aussi.

_ Quoi?

_ Skin, Wise, les Jasdavid... Il y a aussi Road, son père et son oncle, Tyki Mikk. J'en connais une autre nommée Lulubelle.

_ Je sais qu'ils ont certaines capacités... C'est vrai?

_ Oui... Même si je ne les connais pas précisément. Enfin, je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir... Le Comte semble pressé de mettre fin à cette guerre. Madarao m'a dit qu'il avait combattu un Noé, il n'y a pas longtemps...

_ Madarao... Le meilleur ami de Link? Je croyais qu'il faisait juste partie des services secrets de la Congrégation. Il est donc aussi Exorciste.

_ Oui, mais...

Allen ne finit pas sa phrase, son portable sonnant tout à coup. C'était Lenalee, elle voulait le voir. Le jeune homme accepta l'invitation et laissa Lavi.

Chez elle, Allen se sentit mal à l'aise en apprenant qu'ils étaient seuls, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Lenalee aborda la conversation tandis qu'ils faisaient la cuisine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allen? Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite, ce midi? De quoi ton père voulait parler avec le Directeur?

_ Lenalee... Tu n'as pas l'impression de me harceler de questions?

La jeune femme rougit puis tendit les couverts à Allen d'un geste brusque. Souriant, Allen prit les couverts puis délicatement le poignet de Lenalee. Il posa un baiser sur sa paume, la fixant de son regard gris orage.

_ Je suis là, donc tout va bien.

_ Menteur, murmura Lenalee. Va mettre la table et profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas me répondre!

_ Comme tu veux...

Allen lâcha lentement la main de Lenalee et obtempéra. Il s'assit à table. Il le fit sûrement trop vite car il sentit un mal de tête infernal le prendre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Cross lui avait mentit, il en était sûr. Non, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. La vérité était cachée dans ses propos... "Il s'éveillera visiblement quand quelqu'un dont tu es proche mourra"... Allen entrouvrit les yeux, toujours sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait compris. Il sursauta faiblement quand Lenalee posa sa main froide sur son front. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son air inquiet la rendait vraiment mignonne...

_ Allonges-toi sur le canapé si ça ne va pas.

Allen se releva. Encore trop vite. Il dû s'appuyer contre Lenalee qui l'aida à s'allonger. Elle mit à nouveau sa main sur son front et, quand elle allait l'enlever, il la retint. Lenalee le regarda, surprise.

_ Tu m'en veux toujours, pour Road? Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu le sais.

_ Oui, je le sais... Tu as fait le même coup à Kanda, je suppose...

Allen s'assit et elle s'installa à côté de lui.

_ Pas exactement...

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Allen s'approcha lentement de Lenalee. Elle se mit à rougir, d'autant plus quand il posa tendrement un baiser dans son cou.

_ A...Allen?

Celui-ci prit le visage de Lenalee entre ses mains, lui murmurant :

_ Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi, pas vrai?

Elle voulut protester mais il l'embrassa. Longuement. Et ce mal de tête qui ne finissait pas... Lenalee mit ses bras autour du cou d'Allen et le laissa faire. Il avait compris, ce que Cross lui avait dit... Pour que le 14th s'éveille totalement, il devait tuer quelqu'un proche d'Allen. Ni plus ni moins...

_ Pardon... murmura Allen.


	11. Chapter 11

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 11 - Colère (Link)

Lavi maugréa lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il regarda l'heure, les paupières entrouvertes : 2:00 AM. Jurant, Lavi ramena sa couette par-dessus sa tête et s'enfonça davantage dans son oreiller. La sonnerie s'arrêta enfin, à son grand soulagement, mais repris presque juste après, à son grand désespoir. Las, il décida de répondre. La voix de Link, affolé, lui parvint.

_ Lavi! Tu réponds enfin!

_ Mmmh... Qu'est ce que tu me veux? T'as vu l'heure?

_ Rapplique immédiatement chez Lenalee!

_ Quoi? s'exclama Lavi, soudain réveillé, se souvenant qu'Allen était normalement chez Lenalee. Pourquoi? Allen a eu un problème?

_ Allen? Aucune idée... Je ne peux pas te répondre au téléphone. Viens vite.

Link raccrocha. Lavi trouva que son ami avait l'air fatigué, à la fin de la conversation. Le rouquin fut envahi par un très mauvais pressentiment et enfila un jean, un pull et son écharpe en quatrième vitesse. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il était devant l'immeuble où vivait Lenalee. Il y avait pas mal de monde, la majorité portant l'uniforme de la Congrégation. Que se passait-il? De loin, il reconnut Link. Son uniforme n'était pas correctement mis - fait très troublant - et, pire, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Lavi l'interpella et Link accourut vers lui.

_ Lavi... Merci d'être venu si vite.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_ Lenalee... Lenalee est morte, assassiné. J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi sur la scène de crime...

_ Quoi? coupa Lavi, bouleversé. Lenalee? C'est... Tu plaisantes? C'est impossible! Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ce soir?

_ Lavi! J'ai besoin que tu gardes la tête froide au moins une heure.

Le rouquin le regarda éberlué un instant puis comprit. Il était avant tout là en tant que Bookman et Link en tant qu'inspecteur de la Congrégation. Aucun d'eux n'avait le droit de se lamenter pour le moment.

_ Ok, je te suis, obtempéra Lavi.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, il le conduit à l'appartement de Lenalee. Komui, le frère de la défunte, était là, une expression anéantie peinte sur le visage. Il les croisa au pas de la porte, Lavi et lui s'échangeant un sourire solidaire mais triste. Lavi inspira à fond et entra dans le salon. Sur le coup, il regretta d'être venu. Il s'en voulu encore plus d'avoir su garder son calme. La scène était tout simplement ignoble. Aucun meuble n'avait bougé. Lenalee était allongée sur le canapé, livide. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge. Son Innocence avait disparu. Le sang de Lenalee, non. Il était répandu dans toute la pièce en partant de la blessure mortelle de la jeune femme. De son vagin à son cou se dessinait une entaille précise et profonde et une autre entaille, perpendiculaire à celle-ci, coupait en deux son corps au niveau du nombril. Lavi s'approcha du cadavre et devina que Lenalee ne s'était pas une seule fois débattue. Ce détail le choqua. Elle n'était certainement pas consentante! Il n'y avait que deux options : soit il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un Noé qui avait utilisé une de ses capacités, soit Lenalee connaissait son meurtrier. Link et Lavi quittèrent l'appartement, n'arrivant pas à conserver leur calme plus longtemps. Kanda était dans le couloir, n'osant visiblement pas entrer. Se retenant de donner libre cour à ses émotions, Lavi préféra demander à Link ce qu'il savait. Celui-ci s'adossa lentement contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer les événements qui avaient précédé l'arrivée de Lavi.

_ Komui est rentré chez lui vers 1:00 AM, dit-il finalement. Et il a découvert Lenalee... Il a tout de suite appelé la Congrégation. Madarao est venu et a mit la pièce sous protection avec mon aide. Ensuite, on a commencé l'examen de... du corps. Puis, l'Inspecteur Général m'a demandé de t'appeler, Lavi, pour que tu viennes en tant qu'archiviste et que tu donnes ton opinion. Après t'avoir appelé, j'ai contacté tous les Exorcistes, pour les prévenir et les engager à la prudence. Certains, comme Kanda, sont apparemment venus.

_ Y en a-t-il que tu n'as pas pu avoir au téléphone? demanda Lavi, se doutant de la réponse.

_ Il n'y a qu'Allen.

_ Lui et Lenalee étaient très proches, murmura Kanda, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un lui annonce de vive voix...

Lavi acquiesça en silence. Mais où était donc Allen? Ne devait-il pas être avec Lenalee? Link interrompit le fil de ses pensées en jurant brusquement, à la grande surprise de Lavi et Kanda.

_ Vous êtes... pas... possibles!

_ Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Allen par ci, Allen par là! Ça suffit, maintenant!

Les deux le regardèrent sans comprendre, incapables de parler. Link, en revanche, continua de leur crier dessus.

_ Lenalee est morte, bordel! Lenalee! Pas Allen! Au lieu de vous inquiéter pour lui, ayez un peu de décence et songez à Lenalee et au fait que quelqu'un l'ait tuée!

_ Et le fait qu'Allen soit le seul à manquer à l'appel ne t'inquiète pas, toi? rétorqua Kanda.

_ Allen est un grand garçon! Il prendra la nouvelle comme il la prendra! Il est certainement plus fort mentalement que vous deux réunis!

_ Allen est un être humain! protesta Lavi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup? Pourquoi ça te gêne qu'on s'inquiète pour lui?

_ Parce que je suis le seul de nous trois à ne le considérer que comme un ami! Kanda, tu fais comme si tu ne ressentais plus rien pour lui depuis qu'il t'a largué, mais on sait bien que c'est faux! Et toi, Lavi, il suffit de voir comment tu le regardes et comment tu te comportes avec lui pour deviner que tu es amoureux de lui! Alors, de un, arrêtez de vous mentir, de deux, arrêtez de vous trouver et de trouver aux autres des excuses foireuses alors qu'il est évident que, de toute façon, vous vous inquiétez pour Allen dès qu'il est loin de vous! Et, de trois, désolé de briser vos petites illusions mais Allen est tout à fait le genre de type à rompre avec quelqu'un juste après avoir couché avec ou à faire comme s'il ne voyait pas que son meilleur ami est amoureux de lui! Maintenant, laissez Allen de côté et concentrez-vous sur le problème qui est : Lenalee Lee, une Exorciste, a été tuée!

_ Euh... Tu te sens mieux? minauda Lavi.

_ Largement mieux, oui, concéda Link en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Lavi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela se voyait-il autant qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Allen? Kanda lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Yuu... maugréa Lavi. Rentre chez toi, je vais rejoindre Link et...

_ Et tu iras ensuite prévenir Allen. Et tu lui diras ce que tu ressens.

Lavi le regarda avec de grands yeux, les joues rouges.

_ Si je le trouve... À demain.

Lavi s'en alla en évitant de regarder Kanda, qui affichait un sourire amusé. En gros, il lui refilait le bébé, non? Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de sauter au plafond et de remercier Kanda de lui avoir donné sa "bénédiction". Il fit part à Link des observations qu'il avait faites. Celui-ci soupira.

_ C'est étrange, les Noé sont pourtant restés passifs depuis un bout de temps. Le Comte veut visiblement en finir avec nous au plus vite.

Lavi tiqua. C'était exactement ce qu'Allen avait dit... Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

_ Je ne vois que ça.

_ Madarao! Tu es encore là?

_ Je viens de revenir. J'ai raccompagné Komui à la Congrégation et donné mon rapport à Luberier. Il veut te voir au plus vite, au fait, Howard.

_ Je m'attends au pire, marmonna Link. Bon, j'y vais tout de suite. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, Madarao. Quant à toi, Lavi, tu n'es toujours pas chez Allen?

Lavi se mit à rougir et balbutia une réponse incomplète avant de filer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la bouche de métro, la neige avait commencé à tomber. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient déjà à la fin décembre... Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'appartement où Allen vivait et sonna longuement. Silence. Il sonna à nouveau mais personne ne répondit. Lavi s'assit sur les marches et appela Allen. De l'autre côté de la porte, la sonnerie du portable du jeune homme retentit mais aucun pas ne se fit entendre. Lavi fut pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Soit Allen était là mais ne voulait pas répondre, soit... Ne voulant pas faire d'hypothèse, Lavi sortit son nécessaire à crochetage de serrure -essentiel pour un jeune Bookman - et entra chez Allen. L'appartement était vide. Le portable d'Allen était posé sur la table dans l'entrée. Il était donc rentré ici puis repartit? Mais où? Lavi trouva le numéro de Wise dans le répertoire d'Allen et le composa avec son propre portable. La voix endormie du jeune homme lui répondit :

_ Mouais?...

_ Wise? C'est Lavi.

_ Lavi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Allen n'est pas avec toi?

_ Non, pourquoi?

_ Je le cherche partout, il a disparu, visiblement.

_ Tu es passé chez lui?

_ J'y suis. Il n'y a personne et il a laissé son portable.

_ Pfff... Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, enfin, hier?

_ Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Ah, oui, se souvint Wise. Les révélations du Comte... Bon... Rentre chez toi et appelle-moi quand tu y seras... J'aurais eu le temps de me réveiller et de réfléchir à quoi faire d'ici là.

_ Ok, comme tu veux... À tout de suite.

Lavi sortit de l'appartement, refermant derrière lui la porte à "clé", et dévala les escaliers. Pourquoi Allen avait-il disparu le jour même où Lenalee était morte? Lui était-il aussi arrivé quelque chose? Lavi préféra ne pas y penser. En sortant à peine du métro, il rappela Wise. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt et ne le laissa pas parler.

_ Tu as le portable d'Allen?

_ Hein? Euh, oui.

_ Je me suis souvenu d'un truc. Son portable est capable de retrouver son propriétaire!

_ Sérieux? s'exclama Lavi, mettant en même temps son écharpe orange autour de la tête pour se protéger de la neige. J'essaie, alors...

Le portable doré guida alors Lavi en le dirigeant avec son antenne. Le chemin qu'il lui faisait prendre ne lui était que trop familier.

_ Alors? s'inquiéta Wise.

_ On dirait que je m'approche de lui...

L'antenne resta tout à coup fixe et Lavi leva les yeux. Devant la porte de son immeuble, la chevelure blanche étincelante comme la lune, mouillé par la neige, se tenait Allen, assit sur les marches.

_ C'est bon, Wise. J'ai trouvé Allen.

En entendant la voix de Lavi, Allen releva soudainement la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage. Lavi raccrocha et se mit à genoux devant Allen. Le jeune homme était visiblement parti sans penser au temps qu'il faisait. Il ne portait en haut qu'une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un veston ouvert. Lavi passa son écharpe autour du cou d'Allen et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

_ Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? murmura Lavi. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Les joues d'Allen se tintèrent d'un joli rose qui n'était nullement dû au froid.

_ Excuse-moi... Je suis parti en oubliant mon portable chez moi.

_ Je sais. Rentrons, il fait froid.

Allen acquiesça et les deux garçons entrèrent chez Lavi. Sur la table du salon, son grand-père avait laissé un mot : "Je suis à la Congrégation au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Bookman." Allen lu ce qu'il y avait marqué et regarda le visage inquiet de Lavi.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Lavi?

_ Lenalee est... Elle est morte. On l'a retrouvée ce matin. Quelqu'un l'a tuée? D'ailleurs, tu étais chez elle, non?

_ Mmmh... Oui, j'y étais.

_ Allen! Je viens de te dire que Lenalee est morte!

_ Je t'ai entendu.

_ Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fais? s'exclama Lavi, horrifié.

_ Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? demanda Allen en soupirant.

_ Je ne sais pas, moi! En ressentant quelque chose, par exemple!

_ J'ai mon lot d'émotions pour le moment.

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, Allen!

_ Je suis au courant... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_ On ne le sait pas, justement. Je peux juste te dire que Lenalee ne s'est pas débattue. Ce qui est inconcevable vu... ce qu'on lui a fait.

_ Tes hypothèses?

_ Soit il s'agit d'un Noé, soit Lenalee connaissait son meurtrier.

_ Ou, proposa Allen en s'asseyant sur le canapé, il s'agit d'un Noé que Lenalee connaissait.

_ Ah ouais? Cite-moi un seul Noé avec lequel Lenalee aurait bien voulu s'envoyer en l'air!

_ Il n'y en a qu'un seul. Et c'est moi.

Lavi regarda Allen sans comprendre. Ou, plutôt, sans vouloir comprendre. Allen posa sur le rouquin un regard calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

_ Tu insinues... que tu as tué Lenalee?

_ Je ne l'insinue pas, contredit Allen en se levant et en prenant la main de Lavi dans sa main contenant l'Innocence. Je te dis que je l'ai tuée.

Allen posa un baiser sur la main de Lavi sans le quitter du regard. Lavi n'eut même pas la force de se dégager et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Lui tenant toujours la main, Allen s'appuya sur un genou et attira Lavi contre lui. Il lui murmura :

_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux quand même rester ton ami?

_ Non! répondit franchement Lavi.

_ Je m'en doutais... soupira Allen. Je vais y all...

_ Je n'ai pas fini!

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Lavi l'éblouissait de son regard vert émeraude.

_ Tu es venu jusqu'ici, sans prendre la peine de t'habiller correctement, oubliant ton portable, pour me dire à moi et à moi seul que tu as tué Lenalee! Et tu le fais au nom de notre belle amitié? Ne me fais pas rire! Tu sais très bien que je ne te considère pas comme un ami!

_ Lavi, je...

_ Tais-toi! Link a raison! Les excuses foireuses, ça suffit! Je veux bien arrêter de me mentir si toi aussi tu arrêtes! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir! Je t'aime, Allen! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu as attendu tout ce temps dans le froid quelqu'un que tu ne considères que comme un ami!

Allen devint carrément rouge. Lavi prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains.

_ Je me fiche que tu sois un Noé ou même un Akuma, murmura Lavi. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Mais, ne me demande plus jamais d'être ton ami. Je...

Allen ne le laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa.

_ Entendu, murmura Allen avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

D'abord surpris, Lavi prolongea ce baiser avec plaisir. Il était heureux que ses sentiments aient enfin atteint Allen. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils se lançaient dans une liaison très dangereuse...


	12. Chapter 12

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 12 - Soupçons

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla, Allen était dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Allen était un Noé et il avait tué sa meilleure amie. Lavi soupira : malgré tout, il en était totalement, indéniablement amoureux. Il n'aurait pas couché avec Allen si la véritable nature du jeune homme était une entrave à ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, point barre! Seulement, voilà, peut-on aimer son ennemi sans en payer les conséquences? Tout allait bien trop vite, tout était allé bien trop vite ces trois derniers mois. En plus, Allen était super mignon, endormi. À vrai dire, Allen était toujours super mignon. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Lavi, ex-hétéro en puissance, était tombé amoureux d'Allen. Bon, il n'y avait pas que le physique. Le caractère enjoué d'Allen avait aussi aidé. Et puis, quand il... Lavi secoua la tête. Faire l'inventaire des raisons pour lesquelles il était amoureux d'Allen était hors-sujet. Il se décida à le réveiller. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et rougit lorsqu'il vit le regard de Lavi posé sur lui. Le rouquin, attendrit, s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé en l'embrassant. Allen, heureux, fit durer ce baiser mais Lavi se retint d'aller plus loin, à regret.

_ Allen, il faut qu'on parle.

Soupirant, Allen acquiesça néanmoins et les deux amants se décidèrent à se lever. En se levant, Lavi vit qu'il était déjà 2:00 PM. Ils avaient beaucoup dormi. En fait, pas vraiment, corrigea-t-il mentalement en songeant avec gêne à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer... Il fallait qu'il redevienne sérieux un moment! Vu l'heure, ils passèrent directement au déjeuner puis, Lavi se décida à parler :

_ Tu dis que tu as tué Lenalee. Comment?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_ Pourtant, tu affirmes que tu l'as tuée?

_ C'est compliqué... Disons que je sois deux personnes, l'une observant, l'autre agissant. Le Noé en moi a agit et moi, j'ai préféré ne pas observer. Techniquement parlant, c'est bien moi qui... qui ai tué Lenalee. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment présent...

_ Tu as tué quelqu'un que tu aimais, ceci dit. Comme l'avait plus ou moins prévu ton père. Tu es du côté du Comte, désormais?

_ J'aimerais te dire que non. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas de quel côté je suis.

_ Mmmh... Tu es neutre, en quelque sorte. Le problème, c'est que tu as tué une Exorciste. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça te range du côté du Comte.

_ Quelle galère...

_ Effectivement. Tu sais que Yuu t'aime toujours?

Allen faillit recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de boire.

_ Lavi!

_ Quoi? C'est vrai. Tu vas faire quoi pour lui?

_ J'ai déjà fait ce que j'avais à faire. De manière radicale, certes, mais ce n'est plus la peine de revenir là-dessus.

_ Oui, lui, il accepte qu'on sorte ensemble, tous les deux. Mais... Tu ne l'aimes plus, alors?

_ Ben, oui. J'en aime un autre. Je te le précise, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Allen. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que tout ça va finir par me retomber dessus. La Congrégation n'est pas aussi laxiste que le Comte.

_ Si le Comte apprend pour nous deux, il va me tuer lui-même, à mon avis. Je te rappelle que je suis marié à Road, une Noé et, de surcroît, la petite préférée du Comte.

_ Ah...

_ B.

_ Allen...

_ Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à me dire?

_ Je me demandais juste s'il y avait un moyen d'identifier un Noé. Ils n'ont rien de différent par rapport aux humains?

_ On a la peau grise, mais pas tout le temps.

_ Sérieux?

_ Tu veux voir?

_ Ouais... Enfin, non, peut-être pas... Bon, vas-y, montre-moi.

Souriant, Allen laissa le gris prendre le pas sur le blanc pale de sa peau et le doré teinter l'orage dans ses yeux. Il prit une des ses mèches blanches entre ses doigts.

_ Normalement, la couleur des cheveux aussi est censée changer, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous tous. Jasdero et Wise restent blonds, par exemple. Je peux te poser une question, à mon tour? ajouta Allen en redevenant normal.

_ Vas-y.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir mais... Pourquoi Kanda te traite-t-il de lapin?

_ Parce que je suis un chaud-lapin, je suppose.

_ Après, on me critique...

_ Si on allait à la Congrégation? éluda Lavi en se levant.

Dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, Link interpella Allen, qui discutait avec Madarao.

_ Salut, Allen. Où étais-tu, hier soir?

_ Tu veux dire ce matin? Chez Lavi.

_ Non, hier soir.

_ Ben, chez Lavi aussi.

_ Il veut savoir où tu étais entre temps, expliqua Madarao.

_ Chez... Lenalee, capitula-t-il.

_ J'en étais sûr... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure?

_ Parce qu'il y avait ton père!

Link leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bref. Et... elle allait bien?

_ Elle était encore vivante, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Madarao détourna le visage pour esquisser un sourire. Link le remarqua malgré tout et lui écrasa discrètement le pied. Madarao continua l'interrogatoire surprise d'Allen.

_ Vous avez couché ensemble?

_ Madarao! s'exclamèrent en chœur Allen et Link.

_ Link n'ose pas te le demander alors je le fais.

_ C'est pas vrai!

_ Alors, ignora Madarao, vous avez couché ensemble?

_ On a faillit... Bon, on l'a presque fait, en fait. Même si ce n'est pas allé plus loin. Et je suis parti, je suis rentré chez moi et...

_ Et?

_ Et je me demande où a disparu mon père.

Le mot "encore", bien qu'absent, planait dans sa phrase. Link et Madarao, connaissant bien les habitudes de Cross, soupirèrent en chœur avec Allen. Il s'était sûrement trouvé une nouvelle maîtresse quelque part...

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la fac, aujourd'hui?

_ Parce que j'étais chez Lavi, Link... Ne me demande pas ce que j'y ai fait, tu le sais très bien et tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus...

Allen commença à partir mais une question posée par les deux en même temps le retint.

_ Comment va Road?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux, hésitant sur la réponse à donner.

_ Très bien.

Et il s'en alla vraiment. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans son bureau, il s'assit, inquiet. Il connaissait Link et Madarao suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils s'en fichaient bien de savoir ce que devenait Road. Ils savaient. C'était la seule explication. Et ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir tué Lenalee. Allen eut un sourire sans joie. Seulement, il était trop tard pour les soupçons...


	13. Chapter 13

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 13 – La vie est un songe

Alors qu'il était avec son grand-père dans leur bureau, l'alarme de la Congrégation fit sursauter Lavi. Que se passait-il ? La réponse lui parvint à l'entente de la voix de Komui partout dans le bâtiment.

« Les Noé accompagnés d'une horde d'Akumas nous attaquent ! Exorcistes, préparez-vous! Les Exorcistes suivants sont priés de...»

Lavi se leva et sortit du bureau en courant, ignorant les interpellations de son grand-père. Le Comte s'était mis à l'œuvre beaucoup trop tôt. Lenalee venait juste de mourir, personne n'était tout simplement en état de se battre. Une voix féminine appela son nom. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns mi-ondulés le rattrapa. C'était Miranda, la fiancée de Krory.

_ Miranda ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu Arystar ?

_ Kro ? Non, je n'ai croisé aucun Exorciste à part toi – et grand-père, mais, ça, ça compte pas... Pourquoi ? Il a des problèmes ?

_ Arystar a autant de chance que moi : il a toujours des problèmes.

_ J'aime ton optimisme.

_ La situation dans laquelle nous sommes ne prête pas à l'optimisme, fit remarquer Miranda.

_ Je te l'accorde.

Mais, dans quelle situation étaient-ils exactement ? Les 13 étaient-ils tous là ? De quel niveau étaient les Akumas ? La réponse lui fut vite apportée lorsque le mur explosa à trois mètres d'eux et qu'un Akuma de niveau 4 apparut, traînant des membres de la Congrégation en sang. La machine du Comte eut un sourire. Sans attendre, Lavi et Miranda activèrent leurs Innocences. Miranda arrêta le temps autour de l'Akuma de sorte à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus bouger. Lavi fit grandir son maillet et attaqua l'Akuma avec la pleine puissance de son sceau de feu. Dans le nuage de fumée et de poussière, Lavi et Miranda attendirent avec appréhension de voir si leur attaque avait porté ses fruits. Heureusement, il ne restait du niveau 4 qu'un tas de cendres. Malheureusement, deux Noé leur faisaient face. Deux femmes. Une grande aux longs cheveux noirs et une plus petite aux cheveux noirs mi-longs mal coiffés – les deux avec évidemment la peau grise. La seconde portait une tenue digne d'une petite sorcière (qui a dit Chocola de Sugar Sugar Rune ?) et arborait un sourire sadique. Road Kamelot.

_ Nous avons des comptes à régler, Bookman Junior... susurra-t-elle.

Tout à coup, tout fut noir autour de Lavi.

_ Kanda-kun ! Attention ! hurla Krory.

Le jeune japonais se retourna et para l'attaque de Skin avant de rejoindre Krory.

_ Merci, Krory. Mais va rejoindre Miranda, maintenant.

_ Mais tu as besoin d'aide !

_ Non. Tu me gênes, surtout.

Piqué à vif, Krory compris que Kanda désirait se battre seul. Il voulait protester mais il était vrai qu'il s'inquiétait pour Miranda. Pestant, il obtempéra et partit, Kanda couvrant sa fuite.

Lorsqu'il eut gagné son combat contre Skin, Kanda partit à la recherche de Lavi. Personne ne l'avait vu et il n'était pas joignable sur son portable. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son ami. Il arriva dans un couloir totalement dévasté. Que s'était-il passé ? Kanda avança, un mauvais pressentiment le parcourant. Il vit une main dépasser et courut vers elle, dégageant la personne qui était en dessous. C'était Krory. Kanda prit son pouls. Rien. Krory était gelé. Plus loin, il reconnut les Jasdavid, visiblement morts, étendus sur le sol. Kanda jura en agrippant Krory. Il aurait dû être avec lui ! Un bruit de pas se fit entendre devant. Kanda releva la tête et reconnut Wise. Il regardait le japonais, appuyé contre le mur, avec un air condescendant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais remarquer que ce type était un Noé ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait quelque chose de différent... Wise s'avança lentement vers Kanda, qui activa son Innocence.

_ Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Kanda, tempéra Wise.

_ Ah bon ? Je dois alors juste imaginer que tu as la peau grise...

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer...

Link regarda Madarao tomber lentement devant lui, impuissant. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Parce qu'il n'était pas Exorciste. Tyki Mikk vit son sourire triomphant écourté lorsqu'il cracha du sang et tomba à genoux. Link recula, le regard braqué sur le Noé. Madarao l'avait visiblement grièvement blessé. Il en profita pour partir en courant. Voyant la fuite de Link, Tyki eut un rire de démence et rattrapa rapidement le jeune homme. Link jura lorsqu'il fut attrapé au cou par le Noé.

_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, les blessures que Madarao t'a faites sont mortelles !

_ Peut-être, mais je t'emmène avec moi, Luberier Junior...

Link ferma les yeux mais rien ne se passa. La main de Tyki sur son cou desserra son étreinte et tomba mollement. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'une épée aux proportions inimaginables les avait transpercés tous les deux. L'épée se retira et Tyki tomba sur le sol. Link se retourna et vit Allen.

_ Merci, tu... commença Link avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Qu'avait-il ? L'épée d'Allen ne devait-elle pas avoir de l'effet seulement sur les Noé et les Akumas ? Link tenta de se relever et croisa le regard impitoyable d'Allen. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais il n'en avait pas la force. Peu à peu, Link perdait connaissance. Allen s'approcha de lui, un sourire dénué de joie sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait l'achever, une épée s'interposa, accompagnée d'un grand japonais aux longs cheveux noirs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Allen ? s'écria Kanda.

Soupirant, Allen le balaya d'un geste. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus distincts. Allen se retourna et fit face à un Lavi ensanglanté et essoufflé.

_ Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ À ton avis... ?

_ Qu'est-ce que... Non ! comprit soudain Lavi.

Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant sans bouger. Lavi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le songe d'Allen s'était réalisé sauf que, dans la vie réelle, c'était Allen qui tuait ses propres amis. Et Lavi était le prochain. Le jeune Bookman entendit soudainement quelqu'un gémir. Kanda reprenait connaissance, attirant sur lui l'attention d'Allen. En profitant, Lavi propulsa Allen contre le mur avec son maillet et accourut aux côtés de Kanda.

_ Yuu ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Oui, crétin de lapin... maugréa Kanda. Qu'arrive-t-il à Allen ?

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Allen apparut soudainement à côté d'eux, la peau grise, et plongea sa main dans le ventre de Kanda, lui faisant cracher du sang en abondance. Lavi s'écarta précipitamment et glissa sur une flaque de sang. Le rouquin se retourna en tremblant. Le sang était celui de Link et s'écoulait de la blessure qu'Allen lui avait faite avec son épée. Lavi sentit une douleur soudaine lui transpercer les côtes, douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Lavi tomba. Allen se pencha au-dessus de lui. Se relevant un peu tant bien que mal, le rouquin leva la main vers le visage d'Allen...


	14. Chapter 14

DGray Man, Réminiscences

Chapitre 14 – La guerre n'aura plus lieu

_ Tu vas reprendre tes esprits, bordel ! s'exclama Lavi en giflant Allen.

Allen papillonna un instant des yeux, désorienté. Dans le songe, ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça...

_ Espèce d'idiot! continua Lavi, en colère. Si tu as eu toutes ces visions jusqu'ici, c'est bien pour que tu les empêches! Pour qu'elles ne se réalisent pas! Pas pour que tu les fasses devenir réalité comme si de rien n'était! Alors, ça, pour te plaindre et pour te morfondre sur ton existence, t'es doué! La passivité, ça te connaît! Mais, tu n'as pas essayé une seule fois de vraiment faire quelque chose!

_ C'est faux! s'exclama Allen, redevenu lui-même. Je te rappelle que j'ai rompu avec Kanda alors que je l'aimais encore! Et puis, pour la passivité, franchement, t'as rien à dire! En bon Bookman que tu es, tu passes ton temps à regarder sans rien faire!

_ Tu plaisantes? Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas tarté et je t'aurais laissé me tuer pour que tu puisses mieux te morfondre après!

_ Ha! Laisse-moi rire! Jamais pour toi! Encore moins maintenant! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me dirais pas ce genre de choses!

_ Je dis ce que je veux! En plus, je te signale que ça a marché!...

Allen se retourna, le visage rouge et une furieuse envie de pleurer.

_ Ça n'a pas marché assez tôt... Kanda et Link...

_ Vont aller mieux, rassura Lavi. Je me soigne et je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Lavi se soigna donc puis alla aux côtés de Kanda, dont la blessure avait l'air plus sérieuse. Se frottant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, Allen enleva sa chemise et stoppa l'hémorragie de Link en l'appuyant contre sa plaie, l'ayant au préalable déshabillé. Lorsqu'il se fut occupé de Kanda, Lavi se chargea de Link. L'évitant, Allen rejoignit Kanda pour voir s'il allait mieux. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux au bout d'une heure, en même temps que Link. Les deux étaient allongés côte à côte et se relevèrent douloureusement. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Lavi et Allen se postèrent en face d'eux et Lavi parla :

_ J'ai eu un mal fou à vous soigner! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Kanda le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais il le savait très bien, ce qu'il s'était passé! Et Allen qui se pointait comme une fleur! Link regarda autour de lui et vit que son père et Komui étaient également présents. Il soupira. Il devait mentir pour protéger Allen.

_ Tyki m'a transpercé mais il n'a pas pu me tuer parce qu'Allen est arrivé à temps. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

_ Ah, bon? Et vous, Yuu Kanda, que s'est-il passé? demanda Luberier.

Kanda regarda longuement Allen avant de répondre.

_ Un Noé, Wisely, m'a dit quelque chose et l'instant d'après, tout est devenu noir. À vrai dire, je ne saurais pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Je vois...

_ Bon, s'exclama Komui, gêné et mal à l'aise. Nous allons partir, nous avons une réunion au sommet. Je laisse à Lavi le soin de vous expliquer la situation.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Allen se jeta dans les bras de Kanda, à la grande surprise de tous.

_ Merci, Yuu. Merci beaucoup, remercia Allen dans un murmure.

Kanda mit ses bras autour de son cadet, rassuré. Il était redevenu normal.

_ Tant que tu ne recommences pas... Et remercie Wise de m'avoir prévenu...

_ Et moi? s'indigna Link. On ne me remercie pas?

Tous rirent, soulagés de voir que leur amitié restait intacte, malgré les récents événements. Allen se blottit dans le bras de Link, une jambe ballante et l'autre posé sur le lit de Kanda. Lavi s'assit à côté de celui-ci. Il fallait quand même faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé. Allen commença :

_ On va faire court, je suis un Noé. Mais je ne suis pas avec le Comte. Le Noé a pris le dessus hier soir. Enfin, maintenant, on s'en fiche un peu...

_ Il n'est plus là? demanda Link en prenant la main gauche d'Allen. Comme ton Innocence?

Kanda sursauta. C'est vrai, ça, Allen ne portait plus sa mitaine et n'avait plus de marque rouge sur sa main...

_ Il n'a plus l'air d'être là... Mon Innocence, c'est autre chose. C'est une décision de la Congrégation, comme la guerre est finie, on nous a retiré nos Innocences...

_ Attends, la guerre est finie?

_ Hier soir, on a été attaqués un peu partout, résuma Lavi. Kro et Madarao sont morts, vous le savez. Les deux en entraînant un Noé avec eux. Tokusa s'est fait tuer et son ennemi, Sheryl, s'est enfui. À part eux, tout le monde a gagné...

_ Vous deux, certes, continua Allen en montrant Lavi et Kanda d'un signe de tête, mais aussi Miranda. Ah, ta petite amie aussi Link (qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu), Noise Marie, les trois Maréchaux, Tiedoll, Sokaro et Klaud... Et mon père... qui mit fin définitivement à la guerre...

_ Ton père? Tu veux dire que...

_ Oui, soupira Allen, il a tué le Comte Millénaire...

_ Son statut par rapport à la Congrégation ne va-t-il pas s'arranger, avec ça? demanda Lavi.

_ Oh, non... L'Inspecteur général Luberier a dit que ça n'effaçait pas ses erreurs passées, et bla bla bla...

_ Quel con...

Tous se retournèrent vers Link, figés. Venait-il vraiment dinsulter son propre père? De sa bouche, c'était presque un blasphème! Le jeune homme était normalement toujours de l'avis de son père! Link se racla la gorge.

_ Bref, éluda-t-il, avec la mort du Comte, les Noé ont sûrement disparu comme celui d'Allen... Ils ne feront plus rien.

_ Et, il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise...

_ Allen, si tu veux nous dire que c'est toi qui as tué Lenalee, c'est bon. On le sait, maintenant, soupira Kanda.

_ L'enterrement général aura lieu demain, signala Lavi, histoire de changer de sujet. Pas mal de scientifiques ou de simples employés de la Congrégation ont trouvé la mort. Ceci dit, on se retrouve plus tard, ajouta-t-il en arrachant Allen des bras de Link. Allen et moi, on a des choses à faire...

Les deux blessés rougirent mais beaucoup moins qu'Allen. Souriant, Lavi entraîna Allen hors de l'infirmerie. Il l'emmena dans son bureau, parsemé de livres et de feuilles. Mais, Allen ne fit pas attention au rangement de la pièce car Lavi le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Allen le repoussa doucement.

_ Lavi... Même si la guerre est finie, tu restes un Bookman. Et il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant pour toi, ici. Tu vas partir, non?

_ Non, rassura Lavi. Enfin, je reste à une condition. J'ai été sage avec toi et c'est Noël aujourd'hui. Tu me dois bien une petite faveur, non?

_ Laquelle?

_ Rien de très difficile. Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes.

Allen se mit à rougir. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à quiconque! Lavi le regarda sans ciller, attendant. Allen se sentait englouti par ce regard sondeur qu'avait posé le rouquin sur lui. S'il ne le disait pas, plus jamais il ne verrait ces yeux émeraude... Et, il lui devait bien ça. Inspirant à fond, Allen passa ses bras autour du cou de Lavi et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Je t'aime, Lavi, murmura-t-il.

Soulagé, Lavi le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sofa. Le baiser que Lavi lui donna fut tel qu'Allen était troublé. Le rouquin commença à déboutonner la chemise de son cadet, accentuant son rougissement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et resta prêt de son visage.

_ Merci, Allen... Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau de Noël de ma vie... À mon tour. Tu veux bien te laisser faire, pour une fois?

_ Un cadeau de Noël? Ça?

_ Pas seulement, murmura Lavi. Joyeux anniversaire, Allen!

_ Comment est-ce que tu s...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un baiser. Lavi prolongea ses baisers dans le cou d'Allen, tout en le déshabillant de plus en plus. Troublé davantage, Allen s'abandonna complètement à Lavi. Aux côtés de Lavi, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ses rêves ni de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allen était vraiment amoureux et Lavi le lui rendait bien...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est finiiiiiii =D J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu ! Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite alors je tâcherai de faire mieux pour les suivantes^^<p>

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et à bientôt =)


End file.
